Blondies's Experiences
by Kerwann
Summary: Warning - rating M pour langage vulgaire plus de détails dans la page - Les personnages ont bien grandis depuis l'école élémentaire. Un jour Craig et sa bande veulent expérimenter quelque chose sur les blonds de South Park. Bien sûr Kenny en fait les frais et Stan se laisse embarquer sans trop savoir quoi en penser. StanxKenny et autres pairings en fond.
1. Expériences et Pop Corn

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils.

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

Enjoy !

* * *

- Oh mon dieu j'ai faillit tuer Kenny ! S'écria Stan désespéré.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Renchérit Kyle sur le même ton.

- J'vais te latter les couilles Kenny ! Explosa Eric en s'énervant de plus en plus. Arrête de me viser !

Kenny se contenta de ricaner dans son écharpe et continua à manier la manette avec aisance. Ils étaient tous réunis chez le roux comme avant. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis l'époque où ils fréquentaient l'école élémentaire de South Park. Si ce n'est quelques détails. Dans le style vestimentaire par exemple. Stan ne portait plus son éternel bonnet rouge et bleu mais gardait toujours un blouson en cuir. Kyle, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné son combat contre son imposante masse capillaire abordait toujours son ouchanka et sa veste orange à col vert. Cependant il l'enlevait plus souvent au grand plaisir de Cartman qui ne se gênait pas pour se foutre de lui et l'insulter comme à son habitude. Ce dernier avait perdu un peu de poids en grandissant mais restait toujours fidèle à lui même. Quand à Kenny, il gardait toujours sa parka orange qu'il ne fermait plus hermétiquement. Il avait opté pour une écharpe orange que ses amis lui avait offert pour un de ses anniversaires pour cacher la moitié de son visage. Aussi sa capuche restait à présent, la plupart du temps, baissée.

- C'est chauuud ! Bordel aidez moi les mecs vous servez à quoi !

- Ta gueule gros lard ! Répondit le rouquin ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

- Et c'est repartit, soupira le capitaine de l'équipe de foot en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

On sonna à la porte. Aucun des garçons ne bougea.

- Va ouvrir Kenny ! Ordonna Eric faisant froncé les sourcils du blond.

- Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'y aller ? Grommela-t-il dans son écharpe.

- Parce que t'es le plus pauvre d'entre nous Kenny, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- Va te faire foutre Cartman ! Dit le blond en se levant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Craig Tucker accompagné de sa bande. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant ce qui pourrait bien les pousser à venir les voir. D'habitude ils ne leur adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Chacun ayant maintenant diverses fréquentations. Le groupe de Tucker s'était un peu agrandit, incluant deux nouvelles personnes qui lui étaient inconnus. Sans attendre de réponse, Craig se permit d'entrer poussant le blond sur le côté, sans dire un mot. Ses amis le suivirent jusqu'au salon talonné par Kenny qui n'y comprenait décidément rien.

- Vieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Questionna le juif en apercevant le type aux cochons dindes et ses acolytes.

- J'en sais rien du tout, répondit le petit blond, haussant les épaules.

- Craig qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Stan à son tour, en mettant le jeu en pause.

- Vous faites chier les mecs, faites vite ! On a une partie à finir, se plaignit le gros.

En guise de réponse, le brun fit un doigt d'honneur. Les habitudes avaient la peau dure. Il reprit.

- On est là pour vous proposer un marché, annonça-t-il d'une voix décidé.

- On est pas intéressés, répondit immédiatement Kyle.

- Quel genre de marché ? Reprit le mangeur de chips poofy, ignorant superbement le roux.

- CARTMAN ! C'est encore un plan foireux ! Répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

- Ta gueule juif !

- L-le le g-genre que vous ai-aimez bien, renchérit Tweek tremblant. AAH !

La petite bande s'interrogèrent du regard et reporta son attention sur le brun au bonnet péruvien.

- On a besoin de vos blonds, déclara-t-il impassible.

- Quoi ? Le concerné fut surprit et un peu choqué.

- Butters et Kenny ? Demanda Stan.

- On s'en fout, faut juste qu'ils soient blond, informa Clyde.

- Prenez Butters j'ai pas envie moi ! S'indigna le blond enfonçant son nez dans l'écharpe.

- Vous en avez besoin pour quoi ? Questionna Cartman réellement intéressé. On peut peut-être trouver un bon prix qui nous arrange...

Le jeune homme à la parka lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être échangé pour un prix. Surtout si Cartman pouvait en retirer de l'argent. Il partit sans se retourner et claqua la porte. Pendant ce temps Eric continuait.

- Craig passons dans mon bureau, dit-il en le prenant à part. Pour Butters je te propose disons 20 dollars et pour Kenny un peu plus ça va sans dire.

- Attend une minute Cartman ! Intervint Kyle. Tu peux pas juste vendre tes potes comme ça !

- C'est vrai vous savez même pas pourquoi on a besoin d'eux, dit Token.

- On s'en fout !

- Cartman arrête, le stoppa Stan. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de Kenny ?

- On veut faire une expérience. On rassemble tous les blonds de South Park qu'on connait pour savoir si il y a des gênes commun entre eux et si y'en a pas on les fera combattre, expliqua le noir.

- C'est débile de faire ça, commenta le roux. Y'a aucun intérêt !

- Mais y'a que Kenny, Butters et Pip, fit remarquer Eric.

- On a pas encore demandé à Pip, informa Clyde.

- Et s'ils refusent ? Tiqua le brun aux yeux bleu.

- On leur proposera de l'argent, répondit simplement Craig sous les regards dubitatifs des meilleurs amis.

De son côté Kenny trainait dans les rues en maudissant ses prétendus amis. Surtout Cartman. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce sociopathe attardé et raciste. Il prétendait être son meilleur ami mais n'hésitait jamais à manipuler les autres pour arriver à ses fins. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Kenny !

Il se retourna et vit Stan arriver vers lui, un peu essoufflé. Il le regarda un instant avant d'entrer, suivit de près par le brun. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la chambre du blond. Juste le temps de discuter de la nouvelle lubie de la bande à Craig et d'autres choses. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Kyle qui leur apprit que le gros lard s'était, fidèle à lui-même, accaparé l'affaire. Il s'était autoproclamé manager pour l'expérience. Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard lasse et soupirèrent en même temps. Un petit silence tranquille s'installa entre eux.

- Il parait qu'il y a le nouveau film produit par Terrance et Phillipe au cinéma demain ça vous dit d'y aller après les cours ? Proposa Kyle.

- Vendu ! S'enthousiasma Stan.

- Youpi ! Lança le blond en levant les bras.

Le crie de joie de Kenny fut étouffé par sa parka. Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée chez le brun.

Eric montait sa petite affaire de son côté. La proposition de Craig l'avait motivé et il y voyait une opportunité de se faire encore beaucoup d'argent. Il avait déjà fait une petite visite à Pip et à Butters qui n'avait pas opposé plus de résistance que ça. Avec les mots juste il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il faudrait maintenant convaincre Kenny qui n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé malgré la promesse de jolis billets. Il sentait qu'il perdait de plus en plus du terrain avec lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour qu'il ait toujours un peu d'emprise sur lui. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, le fait que Craig réclamait 50% des recettes lui paraissait inconcevable. Il retourna chez lui pour établir ses calculs et préparer un plan pour ne céder que le minimum d'argent afin de rendre l'affaire rentable.

Le lendemain, il ne perdit pas un instant et se rendit chez le pauvre blond. Il mangea rapidement son petit déjeuné déjà préparé par sa mère.

- Mon chéri tu n'as pas fini ton petit déjeuné, remarqua-t-elle.

- J'ai du travail m'man. J'ai pas le temps j'dois passé chez mon copain pauvre avant que les cours ne commence. C'est urgent ! Pour le dîner j'veux de la purée et du lard ! Lança-t-il en sortant.

Il alla sonner chez Kenny mais il fut frustré de savoir qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Sa mère encore un peu ivre de la veille l'informa qu'il était surement resté dormir soit chez le juif soit chez son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre là-bas. Il jura et se mit en route pour l'école. Une fois arrivé il les trouva en train de discuter d'un film.

- Bande d'enculés ! Vous étiez où je vous cherchais hier !

- On a dormit chez Stan, répondit simplement le rouquin.

- Kenny il va falloir qu'on parle, dit-il sans prêter attention à Kyle. Après les cours rendez vous dans l'arrière cours. Et soit à l'heure ! Ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Il sait qu'on va voir le film après les cours ? Demanda Stan.

- Non, il a pas besoin de le savoir, répliqua Kyle en refermant son casier. A tout à l'heure Kenny ! Tu viens Stan ?

Le blond fit un vague signe de main et replongea dans son magazine. Entre deux cours, il se fit coincé par surprise par Craig et sa bande alors qu'il se rendait au point de rendez vous habituel où il retrouvait généralement ses copains. Ils le bloquèrent contre un mur et lui arrachèrent son magazine des mains. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et de peur mêlé. Le leader du groupe s'approcha de lui et le domina de sa taille. Ils avaient tous grandit depuis l'école primaire mais il devait admettre que Tucker avait dû manger plus de soupe. Ou autre chose. Des hormones ? Il imagina un instant Tucker avec des muscles ultra développé avec sa tête de blasé. Il ricana. Il n'y avait que Butters qui était plus grand que le brun. Il avait fait une poussé de croissance extraordinaire et était à présent le plus grand de toute l'école. Il avait cependant conservé son caractère particulier. Une main plaqué violemment juste à côté de sa tête le ramena à la réalité. Croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, les traits du brun se durcirent. Pendant ce temps, Stan, Kyle et Eric attendait leur ami impatiemment. Butters se tenait à leurs côtés. Agacé, le jeune homme avec une surcharge pondérale sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une.

- Vieux depuis quand tu fumes ? Questionna Stan.

- Depuis que c'est super tendance et cool Stan ! Répondit-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Regardez autour de vous les mecs, tout le monde fume ! Seul les loosers et les juifs ne fument pas...

- Je suis pas un looser passe moi en une ! S'alarma Butters en arrachant le paquet des mains d'Eric.

- C'est pas parce qu'on fume pas qu'on est des loosers gros lard ! Accusa Kyle. Je sais pourquoi tu fumes, déclara-t-il en retrouvant son calme tandis que le blond s'étouffait avec la fumée. C'est parce que tu veux maigrir.

- J'suis pas gros saleté de roux ! J'ai une ossature lourde c'est tout ! Et c'est quoi ces conneries ?

- C'est connu la cigarette ça fait maigrir.

De l'autre côté de l'école Craig menaça encore une fois Kenny pour le convaincre de faire partit de leur expérience. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient attroupé autour d'eux et enlevait toute tentative de fuite au blond. En une seule matinée la rumeur de l'expérience sur les blonds s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Tucker était sur le point de renouveler sa menace en l'empoignant par le col lorsque la sonnerie retentie.

- T'as de la chance McCormick, dit-il en le relâchant sa prise.

- Arrête ça Tucker tu frôles le stéréotype de l'étudiant populaire qui maltraite les plus faibles que lui, glissa sournoisement Kenny avec un sourire provocant.

_Pourquoi je peux pas tout simplement me la fermer ?_ Pensa le blond, se maudissant immédiatement gardant toujours son sourire.

Alors qu'il se traitait de tout les noms intérieurement il vit ses amis parmi la foule qui commençait à se disperser. A son grand soulagement, Craig se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin en lui faisant un doigt avant de tourner les talons. Lorsqu'il disparut au détours d'un couloir, il rejoignit ses potes puis se rendirent en cours. Une fois la journée achevée, ils se séparèrent. Eric accapara un moment Kenny en lui passant un bras sur les épaules. Une de ses fiertés était d'être l'un des plus grand de l'école. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas perdu tous ses kilos superflues.

- Alors écoute, Pip et Butters sont d'accord pour participer à l'évènement. J'ai fais mes petits calculs et on pourrait gagner gros sur ce coup. Il faut juste que tu signes un papier, tu sais l'administratif c'est très chiant, pas besoin de lire.

- Laisse moi tranquille, dit-il en se dégageant. De toute façon j'ai pas le temps je vais voir un film avec les gars.

- Un film ? S'étonna Cartman. Un film ! Mais Kenny ce que je te propose là c'est beaucoup mieux qu'un putain de film !

- Il est écrit et produit par Terrance et Phillipe.

- ...Allons-y.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent ensemble devant le cinéma où les attendais Stan et Kyle qui dévisagèrent Cartman.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là gros lard ? On t'as pas invité.

- Ca j'avais remarqué Kyle ! C'est pas sympa les gars, heureusement que Kenny, LUI il m'a mit au courant, déclara-t-il en faisant rouler les yeux du concerné.

- Bon ça suffit on y va sinon on va rater la séance, coupa Stan en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Quatre place pour le nouveau film à l'affiche s'vous plait.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle les uns à la suite des autres après avoir acheter un gros pot de pop corn et des boissons. Comme à leurs habitudes, Kyle s'installa à côté de Stan et Kenny s'assit sur le siège suivant. Eric prit celui de l'autre côté. Les bandes annonces commencèrent.

- Stan, tu peux dire à Kenny de me passer le pop corn ? Chuchota le roux.

- Kenny, passes le pop corn, murmura-t-il à son tour à son voisin.

- Cartman donne moi le pot, ordonnât-il en approchant sa main.

- Nan attend.

- File moi ce pot t'es lourd, s'énerva Kenny.

- J'peux pas j'ai collé le pot à ma main avec de la super glue comme ça vous me le piquerez pas ! Nargua le plus gros.

- Enfoiré t'es qu'un sale radin ! Accusa le juif.

- Putain Cartman t'as quel âge pour faire ce genre de truc ? Se lamenta le brun. Bon, c'est pas pratique si celui qui a le pop corn est à l'autre bout, constat-t-il. Change de place avec moi Cartman.

- J'veux pas être à côté de Kyle il pourrait me refiler des microbes ! Se plaignit-il.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Kenny prend la place de Kyle et Kyle échange avec moi sinon il va encore se plaindre.

- Mais ça change rien j'peux toujours pas avoir de pop corn !

Un spectateur assit derrière eux commença à se plaindre mais fut vite interrompu par quatre regard assassin.

- Bordel, attendez ici j'vais chercher un autre pop corn, déclara le brun exaspéré. Gardez ma place.

Une fois le deuxième pot acheté il reprit sa place et le partagea avec Kyle. Enfin le film commença. Pendant la séance, Kenny eut une envie pressante. Il s'absenta discrètement pour aller aux WC. Il remarqua qu'un homme à l'attitude étrange semblait le suivre. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. L'homme n'hésita pas et s'élança à sa suite et finit par s'assoir à côté de lui. Kenny commençait à angoisser. Il avait déjà remarqué cet individu aux abords de l'école mais ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure comme il le voyait pratiquement tout les jours. Mais là, il flippait réellement. Il se rapprocha de Cartman et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il voulait changer de place.

- Va chier Kenny, répondit nonchalamment son voisin en empoignant du pop corn à pleine main.

- Cartman ! Dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Je t'échange ma place contre 5 dollars, proposa-t-il.

- Je m'arrangerais pour que t'ai de bonnes notes en sport, négocia Kenny.

- Ca marche !

Ils échangèrent à nouveau de place sous les soupirs révoltés des spectateurs. Le blond fut soulager en se rendant compte que l'homme se contentait de fixer l'écran comme tout individu normal ayant payé pour regarder un film. Stan ayant remarqué le manège, interrogea Kenny du regard. Ce qui fut vain car ce dernier semblait un peu perdu, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son écharpe et les yeux dans le vide. Son attention fut détourné par une franche rigolade qui venait de sa gauche. C'était Kyle. Il le vit rire à gorge déployé et reporta son attention sur le film oubliant bien vite se qu'il avait vu. A la fin de la séance, tout le monde sortie dans la bonne humeur. Ils se raccompagnèrent mutuellement. Au fur et à mesure Kenny se retrouva seul et continua son chemin. Il arriva chez lui et entra directement dans sa chambre pour retirer son écharpe et son haut. Il prit une douche rapide, l'eau froide le persuadant plus que nécessaire. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle était déjà en train de dormir, perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Il s'agenouilla près de son lit et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre puis lui baisa le front avec douceur avant de refermer la porte. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'avachit dans son propre lit. Il repensa à sa journée et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des bruits de cailloux contre sa fenêtre. Il se leva péniblement et ouvrit machinalement. Il se prit une caillasse en plein sur le front qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recul et lui arracha un petit cri de surprise.

- Oups désolé Kenny, s'excusa le roux.

- Tu sais pas viser Kyle.

- C'est justement parce que je sais viser qu'il est blessé Stan.

Kenny sourit en se tenant le front devant l'échange matinal et alla ouvrir. Une fois entré, ils s'installèrent sur le matelas pendant que le blond s'habillait. Une fois terminé, Stan remarqua que Kenny saignait légèrement. Il partit sans un mot dans la salle de bain puis revint quelques minutes après. Il trouva ses deux amis en pleine conversation sur le lit autour d'un des magazines pornos du blond. Le brun se posta juste devant Kenny qui, l'ayant remarqué, leva les yeux sur lui. Sans attendre il passa une main sur son front et fit un mouvement vers le haut pour dégager la petite plaie des cheveux qui la recouvrait. Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise au comportement étrange de Stan. Puis brusquement, le brun plaqua le plat de son autre main sur le front du blond dans un claquement sonore, faisant fermer les yeux de Kenny par anticipation.

- Ouch !

Lorsqu'il enleva ses mains, un pansement trônait fièrement à la place.

- Allez les gars on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Kyle et Kenny se regardèrent avec étonnement et se firent un sourire entendu tandis que le brun s'éloignait. Les deux jeunes hommes rattrapèrent Stan. Une fois arrivé, ils furent rejoins par Eric et Butters. Le premier leur annonça que le "BE" soit Blondies Experiences, aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Il insista encore sur la nécessité de la présence du blond. Toute la journée se passa entre toutes sortes de pressions que lui infligeaient tour à tour le gros lard ainsi que Tucker et sa clique. Certains élèves se mettait aussi à vouloir le persuader d'y participer. Il soupçonnait Cartman d'être derrière tout ça. A la pause de midi, les trois camarades trouvèrent péniblement un coin tranquille et se posèrent pour souffler un coup.

- Kenny vieux tu devrais peut-être accepter, proposa soudainement Stan.

- Quoi ! S'indigna-t-il un peu déçu.

- Tu délires Stan qu'est ce qui te prend ? Questionna Kyle.

- Euh t'as l'heure j'me suis fait harceler par des amies à Wendy qui voulait que j'te pousse à accepter l'offre de Cartman.

- Il a pas totalement tord Kenny, intervint le roux. Moi hier c'est Bebe et son nouveau copain qui sont venus me parler à propos de ton refus, expliqua-t-il sous le regard désabusé du blond. Vieux si ça continue comme ça j'vais pas tenir la semaine. Toute l'école s'y met le mieux c'est que t'acceptes.

- Ouais réfléchis-y sérieusement, finit par lâcher Stan.

Sous les accusations voilées, Kenny baissa la tête puis se ressaisit en se levant puis leur lâcha de la déception dans la voix.

- Enfoirés je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à croire que vous vous souciez de moi de temps en temps.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. Il n'arriva pas à croire que ses copains n'arrivaient pas à résister à un peu de pression sociale et ne se préoccupaient que de leurs tranquillités sans penser un instant à ce qu'il pouvait subir. Lui qui habituellement restait discret sauf exception. Comme la fois où il avait été sur les feux des projecteurs pour faire les choses les plus immondes pour de l'argent. Il ne niait pas en avoir profiter un peu mais il avait toujours honte de certains de ces actes. Non il devait se contenir. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il mourrait et que personne ne semblait s'en rappeler. Il décida de sécher le reste de l'après midi. De leurs côtés, Stan et Kyle se sentait un peu mal vis à vis leur pote. Ils furent coupés par Butters qui courait vers eux, agité.

- Eh les mecs venez vite il y a Cartman qui va se battre avec Craig dans le gymnase ! Hurla-t-il excité.

Ils ne se le firent pas redire deux fois et coururent derrière le grand blond impatient de voir la dérouillée que le raciste allait surement prendre. Arrivé sur place, ils découvrirent un cercle compact d'où provenait la voix grave de Tucker et celle du gros raciste notoire.

- Tu vas prendre la raclée de ta vie Tucker ! Fanfaronna Cartman.

- J't'attend gros porc fanatique, répliqua vivement Craig.

- J'suis pas gros ! J'vais te latter les cou-

- C'est ça ! Le provoqua-t-il. Approches !

Les trois acolytes se frayèrent un passage pour être au premier rang. Token vint à leur rencontre pour prendre les paries. Ils se renseignèrent sur le motif de la confrontation et apprirent par Jimmy qu'il s'agirait d'une histoire de part sur les bénéfices du BE. Sans signes préambules, Cartman se retourna vers le black et demanda où en était les paries.

- T'es donner perdant mec, annonça Token avec son accent.

- Tu vois personne ne t'aime, appuya l'amoureux des cochons dindes en lui faisant un doigt.

- Tu dis ça pour te rassurer Craig, répondit-il tranquillement sans se démonter. Rappelle moi combien tu as eu de petites amies ? D'amis tout court ? Ah c'est vrai t'es juste un pauvre type qui attire les autres avec ton argent !

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens Cartman, fit remarquer Kyle.

- Toi aussi tu fais semblant d'être mon ami parce que j'suis riche Cartman, ajouta Tucker.

- Non moi je profite juste d'une opportunité pour me faire de l'argent sur ton dos Craig, nuance ! Chantonna-t-il.

- C'est pire, conclut Stan.

- Oh doux Jésus, murmura Butters.

- A-allez, c-c-commencez qu'on en f-finisse ! S'impatienta Jimmy.

Les deux challengers se mirent en place sous les encouragements de la foule. Malheureusement, les éclats de voix avaient attirés l'attention de certains professeurs qui passaient par là. Ils intervinrent rapidement en convoquant Cartman et Tucker chez la principale et en dispersant les badauds.

* * *

Bon, premier chapitre pour une petite mise en bouche. Evidemment, il ne faut pas chercher profondément les raisons du pourquoi du comment de certains évènements comme l'expérience sur les blonds que veulent faire la bande à Craig. Même si mon histoire commence par se baser là dessus.

Une petite review serait appréciée même et ou surtout si ce sont des critiques constructives ou encore pour faire remarquer des fautes.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Je vais essayer de pas trop faire attendre auquel cas je préviendrais.


	2. Craig, son cochon dinde et être gay

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils.

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

Enjoy

* * *

Craig l'observait. Assit sur son derrière, tenant une graine de tournesol. Stripe, le seul être qui avait le don de ne pas le faire chier. Son cochon dinde, qu'il pouvait regarder sans que celui-ci ne lui fasse de remarque. Une feuille de salade à la main, il le prit de l'autre pour le poser sur son épaule et sortit. En marchant, il repensa à ce qui l'avait poussé à organiser le BE. Tout avait commencé le week-end dernier, grâce à son cochon dinde. Il l'avait emmené près du lac et le laissait gambader où il voulait. Il s'assit dans un endroit calme et tranquille. C'était chiant et c'était beau. C'était tout ce qu'il aimait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son animal de compagnie. Lui aussi il était beau mais pas chiant. Et il l'aimait aussi. Il écouta attentivement son environnement. Le bruit de l'eau, de l'herbe, de son Stripe et un cri de douleur au loin.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont tué Kenny !

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

- Faut se tirer d'ici les mecs c'est trop tard pour lui !

Encore ces connards qui s'attiraient des emmerdes plus vite que leurs ombres. C'était pour eux, un besoin d'avoir constamment des problèmes pour être heureux comme ils avaient besoin d'eau pour vivre. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Tweek. Celui-ci n'avait pas tellement changé hormis sa taille. Il ne savait toujours pas boutonner sa chemise correctement et était toujours accro à la caféine. Il lui parlait et s'installait près de lui mais le brun n'entendait rien. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur les mains du blond où se trouvait son rongeur qui semblait vouloir lui grignoter le pouce. Il repensa aux souris qui paraissaient énormément apprécier McCormick. Au point de dévorer sa peau quelques fois. Il se demanda alors s'il y avait un lien ou une aura que les rongeurs sentaient et qui les poussaient vers les blonds. Pourtant les blondes qu'il connaissait n'aimaient pas tellement les rats ou tout ce qui y ressemble et vice versa. Puis, il en avait parlé à sa bande qui l'avait regardé bizarrement dans un premier temps. Mais chacun sembla y réfléchir sérieusement et ils en virent à la conclusion qu'ils devraient faire une expérience. Le plan était de rassembler tous les blonds de South Park et de lâcher toutes sortes de rongeurs sur eux, puis observer les résultats.

En chemin, il retrouva son groupe. Au loin, il apperçut les quatre imbéciles qui semblait se disputer encore une fois pour changer. Il vit le gros de l'école lancer en souriant d'un air sadique :

- T'es simplement jaloux de mon intelligence Kyle !

A son grand damne, il semblait l'avoir remarqué et se dirigeait vers eux. Il décida de l'ignorer mais Cartman accélérait le pas derrière lui. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit. A son grand soulagement, il se rendit simplement en cours. Tout le monde autour de lui s'agitait et bavardait, s'empressant de rentrer dans les salles. Trop de bruits. Tout ça l'emmerdait. Il fit un doigt au premier venu. Le premier venu qui s'avérait être son professeur. Merde. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir lorsque ce dernier lui annonça qu'il serait collé après les cours.

Dehors, le soleil brillait derrière les nuages épais. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas et un superbe orage pointait à l'horizon. Une journée banale commençait en somme. Stan descendait les escaliers lorsqu'il vit son premier obstacle qui remontait : Shelley Marsh. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle se rapprochait, menaçante. Elle n'avait plus son appareil dentaire mais restait toujours aussi violente. En tout cas envers lui. Soudain, il ressentit une montée d'adrénaline. Elle se répandit dans tout son être et créa un frisson qui remonta le long de son dos. Une idée germa. Une idée folle. Il allait l'affronter. Oublié, la peur. Courageusement, avec une impression de déjà vu, il s'élança les poings en avant dans l'espoir qu'ils percutent quelque chose. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie en se sentant projeté au sol, emportant le monstre dans sa chute. La scène semblait se passer au ralentit. Quand il leva les yeux pour voir son expression, il fut surprit de la découvrir avec des cheveux blonds. Un instant plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et découvrit les murs de sa chambre. Les murs de sa chambre ? Oh. Il se tâta brièvement, à la recherche de la moindre blessure ou bosse qu'il aurait pu se faire en tombant, emportant victorieusement la créature avec lui. Rien. Oh. Un rêve. Un putain de rêve qui ne faisait que lui confirmer que jamais ça n'arriverait. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant soin de vérifier que Shelley n'y était pas. Il prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour prendre sa douche. En sortant, il glissa. Dans un mouvement de réflexe il agrippa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Et l'attraction terrestre fit son effet. Il se releva en jurant puis s'habilla en vitesse. Il sauta le petit déjeuné et se mit en route. Dans la soirée d'hier, il s'était excusé auprès de Kenny avec Kyle. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne leur en voulait plus. Une fois arrivé, il retrouva sa petite bande avec laquelle il échangea le discours habituel. Kyle et Cartman se disputait pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il capta quelques bribes de conversations concernant le BE. Il roula des yeux puis reporta son attention sur Kenny qui...restait Kenny. Il observa ses cheveux blonds et repensa à son rêve.

- Kenny...J'crois que j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Kyle et Cartman s'interrompirent dans leur dispute en entendant cela. Tous les trois le dévisagèrent.

- T'étais Shelley et j'me jetais sur toi dans les escaliers pour te plaquer au sol. J'pense que c'était toi parce que j'ai vu tes cheveux blonds.

- Vieux t'as bu quoi avant de venir ? Demanda le juif inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

- Mon cher petit Stan, il se trouve que je suis un expert en interprétation de rêve, annonça le plus grand des quatre en tendant ce qui ressemblait à une carte de visite.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore inventer gros lard ? cracha Kyle dubitatif.

- Je peux déjà t'annoncer, reprit-il, que d'après ton rêve tu veux mettre notre cher Kenny dans ton lit !

- ...

- ...

- ...

- T'es con Cartman, fut la réponse commune.

- Mais réfléchissez les mecs ! Voir ta sœur en rêve ça veut dire que tu vas assurer dans un domaine et les cheveux blonds indiques qu'une personne sera ouverte à toutes suggestions (1). T'as dit que tu te jettes dessus ? Alors associe ça à Kenny que tu plaques au sol, on peut conclure que c'est dans la poche mec ! Se moqua-t-il. Kenny, mon ami, prépares tes fesses ! Pouffa-t-il.

- Ta gueule Cartman, firent les deux concernés.

- Ca me fait du mal de l'admettre, mais parfois tu me fascines dans ta façon d'inventer de nouveaux mensonges rien que pour foutre la merde, commenta Kyle. Venez, on va le laisser seul avec sa connerie, dit-il en s'éloignant suivit des deux autres.

- T'es simplement jaloux de mon intelligence Kyle, chanta-t-il en s'en allant dans l'autre direction.

L'aveu du fantasme de Stan sur Kenny (2) stimula le cerveau de manipulateur d'Eric. Une idée. Une idée folle germa dans son esprit. Il ricana dans sa barbe. Il aperçut la bande à Tucker. Il tombait à pic ! Sa bonne humeur ne faisait qu'accroitre et décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Mais ce connard impassible accélérait le pas tentant de l'ignorer. Malheureusement la sonnerie retentit. Cependant il prit son mal en patience en songeant au résultat qu'il allait obtenir. Avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, il se rendit en cours.

Alors que le professeur déblatérait sur la nouvelle lubie d'une star quelconque, Kyle soupçonnait fortement celui qu'il détestait de préparer quelque chose de terrible qui allait encore les foutres dans une merde noire. Non il se trompait de coupable. Tout avait commencé par l'étrange envie du groupe de Tucker et leur obsession évidente pour les blonds. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il y ait entrainé autant de monde ? Mais il n'était qu'à moitié étonné, que disait-il, il n'était pas du tout étonné que les étudiants de cette ville s'enfoncent d'eux-mêmes dans un bourbier qu'ils savaient d'avance stupide. C'était tout de même curieux qu'ils soient responsable d'un tel engouement. D'habitude, c'était son groupe qui provoquait ce genre d'évènement.

- Psst Tucker ? Appela-t-il.

Celui-ci lui fit un doigt.

- Comment ça vous est venu cette histoire de BE ? Continua-t-il, habitué aux gestes du brun.

- C'est à cause de Stripe.

- Craig et Kyle soyez attentif ! Intervint le professeur. Si je vous reprend encore une fois vous resterez en retenue après les cours.

Le rouquin se renfrogna et attendit la fin du cours pour demander des précisions. Après tout, beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur le BE mais personne ne semblait réellement au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Les seuls qui possédaient l'information ne lâchaient rien. Même Cartman n'était pas au courant. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé précisément sur ce dont il allait s'agir, il lui avait répondu parmi diverses insultes qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent. Les détails ne l'intéressait clairement pas.

- Vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine. On est en train de régler les derniers préparatifs, expliqua Clyde.

- Allez ! Vous nous connaissez nous, vous pouvez nous le dire ? Suggéra Stan.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on dit rien, ajouta Token avec un regard appuyé.

Kenny pouffa dans son écharpe, le nez toujours dans un de ses nombreux magazines.

- Au fait il est où Cartman ? Tiqua le jeune homme en cuir.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était avec Tucker, marmonna le blond à travers le tissu.

- AAH ! Cria brusquement Tweek. Il doit surement être en train de lui mettre la pression !

- Nom d'une crotte de nez...

- Tiens, ils ont déjà finit ? S'étonna Stan.

- C'est louche, conclut Kyle. Connaissant Cartman, c'est louche.

Les deux jeunes hommes revenait vers eux. Craig lança un regard étrange à Stan. Ce dernier ne détourna aucunement les yeux.

_Quel type étrange_, songea le brun aux yeux bleus.

_Comment peut-il fantasmer sur un gars emmitouflé dans ses fringues ?_ Pensa Tucker. _Il est pas censé être hétéro d'ailleurs ? _

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un Marsh ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Bah avec Lizzy. D'ailleurs ca va faire trois semaines ce dimanche. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

- C'est vrai ça, mais pourquoi on te voit pratiquement jamais avec ? Questionna directement son ami roux.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était malade, répondit-il simplement.

- Ou elle te trompes et n'ose pas te l'avouer, glissa Eric sournoisement.

- La ferme Cartman ! T'en à même pas toi, de copine !

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se monter le bourrichon, Craig venait de comprendre.

_Il aime les gens saucissonnés dans leurs vêtements. Et ils sont blonds tous les deux (3). Décidément ils doivent avoir un sacré pouvoir...Est ce que Tweek à aussi ce genre de pouvoir attractif ? Et Butters ? Il y a Pip aussi...Je vais devoir élargir le programme du BE. Peut-être que Cartman avait raison. Va falloir que je mette ça au clair avec lui._

- Tucker ! J'te parle, l'interrompit Kyle.

- Hum ?

- Je disais ça te ressemble pas de monter un truc de cet ampleur.

- Quoi ?

- Ton BE bordel ! S'énerva le juif.

- En parlant de ça j'ai d'autres projets à intégrer dedans, déclara-t-il. Stan. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu cette idée. Si tu veux ta part faudra voir avec mon comptable, dit-il en s'en allant.

Ses amis le suivirent pour mettre au point les nouvelles idées.

- Hein ? Ton comptable ? C'est qui ? Et c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Demanda le brun perdu.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? J'ai juste dit que je sortais avec Lizzy. D'ailleurs je devais l'appeler hier. J'ai oublié. Putain de merde, elle va encore en faire toute une histoire. _

Il sortit son portable en s'excusant auprès de ses potes et l'appela. Sans surprise, il dût s'expliquer longuement avec elle. Pendant ce temps, il sentait le regard insistant de Butters. Parfois, il se demandait si ce gars-là ne deviendrait pas un jour un serial killer perturbé ou quelques choses dans le même genre.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents notables. Mais l'annonce de Craig avait fait encore une fois, le tour de l'école et échauffa certains esprits. Depuis cette scène, Cartman passait le plus clair de son temps avec le créateur de la BE tandis que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de s'extirper de cette effervescence. Ils cherchaient à se désintéresser de l'affaire mais c'était peine perdu car la rumeur s'était répandue jusqu'aux oreilles des professeurs. Ils s'empressèrent de le rapporter à la directrice qui convoqua les responsables.

- J'attends vos explications ! Tonna-t-elle.

-Madame c'est pas nous pour une fois, expliqua Stan calmement.

- Oh je l'ai assez entendu celle-là ! Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses ! Grandissez et assumez vos actes ! Se fâcha-t-elle.

- Mais il dit la vérité, soutint Kyle.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Kyle, concéda Cartman.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Coupa la directrice. Je vais être clémente pour cette fois et vous donner une chance d'assumer vos actes. Vous allez l'organiser ce PE et -

- BE, rectifia Kenny.

- Peut importe ! Mais vous vous arrangerez pour qu'il se passe au sein de l'école. Vous serez exceptionnellement notés sur votre implication qui comptera dans votre moyenne comme étant une option de gestion.

- Quoi ! S'exclama les trois amis.

- On vous promet de faire tout ce qu'il faut madame, répondit Eric d'une voix trop innocente.

- Mais c'est le projet de Tucker ! Se plaignit Kyle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est déjà en train d'attendre pour sa convocation.

- Bordel de merde, laissa échapper Stan en sortant.

- Il est interdit de jurer dans mon bureau jeune homme ! Rappela la directrice.

En cette journée sans ils allaient devoir faire avec. Dans la soirée, les quatre garçons s'étaient rassemblés chez Cartman devant la télévision. Sa mère était chez une amie pour deux jours. Sur la table basse : des jeux vidéos, des bouteilles d'alcools, des chips, pizzas et des mégots de cigarettes. Stan et Kyle n'aimaient pas tellement fumer mis à part à quelques soirées dans lesquels ils se laissaient entrainer dans l'ambiance, tout comme Kenny. Cartman ne s'y était mis que récemment sous prétexte que c'était "cool".

- C'était une journée de fou quand même, constata Stan.

- Ouais, acquiesça Kyle. Mais c'est quand même bizarre que Tucker est à l'origine de tout ça. Il m'a dit que l'idée lui était venu à cause de Stripe. J'pas bien compris.

- Kyle, on s'en fout d'où ça peut lui venir, intervint Cartman en enfournant une poignée de chips. Du moment qu'on peut en retirer de l'argent. Vous avez pas intérêt à vous planter sur ce coup les gars. Et Kenny après ce que la directrice a dit, tu es obligé d'y participé.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire...

- Vieux si tu assures, t'auras une bonne note ça peut que nous aidez dans notre dossier scolaire, assura le roux.

- Humm, grommela-t-il dubitatif.

- Faudrait quand même que tu te renseignes sur ce que tu vas faire pendant le BE, suggéra Stan.

- C'est pas faux. Demain après les cours si tu veux, on peut aller chez Tucker se renseigner, ajouta Kyle.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Les mecs je pensais à un truc ! Bougez pas, s'excita Cartman en montant à l'étage.

Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et en tira l'objet tant convoité puis descendit dans la minute. Ses potes continuait à profiter de la soirée lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la caméra dans les mains de Cartman.

- Tu fous quoi avec cette caméra Cartman ? Demanda Kyle agressivement.

- J'ai une idée qui troue le cul ! S'extasiait-il. On va faire de la pub pour le BE ! On la postera sur YouDude (4), on la fait tourner et on récoltera plus de recette. Alors ? C'est qui le génie ?

- T'es pas du tout un génie Cartman ! Tu sais même pas ce qu'il va se passer dans le BE gros lard ! Répliqua le roux.

- Il a pas tord.

Kenny hocha la tête.

- C'est pas un problème on va chez Craig demain.

Le soir venu, Stan envoyait des SMS avec sa nouvelle petite amie tandis que Kyle et Kenny bavardait ensemble. Ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au fils du temps. Il devait avouer qu'au début, il était fier de ça. Il observa Kyle imiter les gestes du blond : les deux mains creusés au niveau du thorax comme s'ils soupesaient une opulente poitrine. Soudain le roux qui avait retiré son ouchanka, le saisit et déroula le tissu que Kenny portait autour du cou. Il s'installa en face de lui et lui écarta le haut du t-shirt pour y fourrer les objets qu'il avait dans les mains. Le blond rigolait tandis que Kyle se mit à genoux derrière lui en lui malaxant la paire de faux seins en imitant la voix d'un vieux pervers. Cette vision de son meilleur ami et de Kenny en train de jouer le jeu en poussant des gémissements comiques, le fit rire. Mais il sentait quelque chose le crisper légèrement. Ce fut finalement la remarque et la grimace de Cartman qui lui firent oublier cette gêne.

- Arrêtez ça les mecs, si vous devez devenir gays, faites-le en dehors de chez moi ! Dit-il en grimaçant.

- Joue pas les innocents Cartman de nous quatre c'est toi le plus gay, ajouta Stan tranquillement.

- QUOI ? S'écria-t-il choqué.

- Ouais, rappelles-toi c'est toi qu'a eu une sonde anale.

- Ta gueule Kyle c'était contre ma volonté !

- Puis c'est toi qui a mit la quéquette de Butters dans ta bouche, continua Kenny.

- Et puis le jour où t'as parier avec Kyle que tu pouvais prouver que les leprechauns existait. Il t'avais dit que t'y arriverais pas et s'il perdait il devrait te su-

- C'est bon les mecs j'ai compris. Vous pouvez vous reproduire ici mais vous nettoyez vos saletés vous-même !

Ils passèrent la soirée à traquer Cartman sur le fait qu'il soit, en réalité, un gay qui s'ignorait : énumérant tous les détails dont ils se souvenaient. Ils veillèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais finirent tout de même par tomber d'épuisement. Le lendemain fut difficile. Eric regarda l'heure. Midi trente-neuf. Wooops. Il chercha du regard où est-ce que ses invités s'étaient endormis. Lui s'était naturellement endormit dans son lit et avait laissé les gars dormir sur le sol, avec des couvertures étalés en guise de matelas. Il découvrit Stan allongé sur le côté, juste au dessus de la touffe rouge de Kyle dans laquelle il avait plongé la main (5). Le rouquin dormait sur le dos en tenant fermement la cheville de Kenny. Sans perdre un instant, il s'empressa de prendre une photo pour immortaliser ce moment ridicule avant de les réveiller.

- Les meecs ! Je vous annonce qu'on est à la bourre.

Des grognement mal réveillé lui répondirent.

- Quelle heure ? Baragouina le brun.

- Dix-sept heures, mentit-il.

Ce qui résonna comme une sonnerie de réveil très efficace pour les deux meilleurs amis. Le blond se contenta de bailler et se retourna plus confortablement sur les draps. Ils se jetèrent sur l'heure et constatèrent qu'il n'était qu'une heure moins vingt. Après avoir mangé, ils se rendirent en cours avec un faux mot d'excuse griffonné par Eric. L'après midi se passa relativement normalement. Stan se fit enguirlander par sa petite amie pour n'avoir pas répondu à ses appels matinaux, Kyle découvrit dans son casier un mot d'amour et Kenny trainait avec l'ex de Stan accompagnée de ses amies. Cartman quand à lui, ne perdait pas la moindre occasion de suivre Craig pour lui soutirer plus d'information ou pour mettre au point les arrangements du marché. Il lui annonça également qu'il devait s'attendre à les voir débarquer chez lui après les cours. L'éleveur de cochon dinde commençait à se demander si cela n'allait pas trop loin. A la base, c'était censé être une expérience personnelle.

Dans l'arrière cours, les gothiques fumaient tranquillement en ruminant lorsque Butters vint à leur rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux blondinet ? Demanda le Leader.

- J'ai un service à vous demander.

- Quel genre ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui fait de vous des anticonformistes ?

- C'est évident, c'est une façon de vivre. On se doit d'être différent. Plus ce que tu fais est provoquant et choquant, plus tu te détaches du moule, expliqua le gothique à la mèche en faisant son mouvement capillaire habituel.

- C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Mais...qu'est ce qui peut être provoquant de nos jours ?

- C'est à toi de chercher sinon c'est trop conformiste de demander aux autres ce qui les déranges, répondit Henrietta en lâchant une taffe.

- Cool, merci les gothiques !

- Il nous a demander ça pourquoi au fait ? Demanda l'enfant Goth.

- Parce que c'est un loup caché sous son déguisement d'agneau égaré qui n'attends que le bon moment pour faire ses preuves, déclara la seule fille gothique comme si elle en savait plus que quiconque.

* * *

(1) Evidemment, interprétation signée Eric Cartman qui ne voit que ce qui l'arrange.

(2) Toujours du point de vue de Cartman.

(3) Si je ne me trompe pas Lizzy est blonde. Sinon...bah c'est comme ça sinon mon histoire tient pas la route ! :D

(4) Parce que je ne sais pas si on a le droit de citer des grosses marques..

(5) Ils nous est tous arrivés de se réveiller dans des positions bizarres...Ou pas ? :x ?

Bien, deuxième chapitre bouclé. J'espère n'avoir pas trop laissé échapper de fautes. Encore une fois toutes vos remarques même anodines sont les bienvenues. Demain j'écris le prochain chapitre. Je remercie quand meme Royal Hold'em pour tes remarques je les ai prise en compte du mieux que j'ai pu maintenant a toi de juger. ;)

Et surtout quand on ecrit a mon sens, on le fait pour les autres mais aussi pour soit. Et moi j'kiff ma race en ecrivant. hehe.


	3. Bazard et Supers Héros

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils.

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

"petits mots"

Enjoy.

* * *

- C'était ton idée Kyle, c'est toi qui sonne, trancha Stan.

- Kenny c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, c'est toi qui sonne, dévia le roux.

- Pourquoi Cartman est pas avec nous ? Demanda le concerné.

- Il a dit qu'il était occupé, répondit Butters.

- Et pourquoi t'es venu avec nous ? S'étonna le brun.

- Bah, Craig à demandé à me voir, alors je suis là !

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur Tucker avec Stripe émergeant du pompon de son bonnet.

- Tu sais mec, des fois tu fais flipper. Reprit Kyle.

- C'est tes yeux rayons lasers qui ont développés une technique spéciale porte ? Ricana Kenny.

- J'pourrais jouer avec ton cochon dinde ? Demanda le grand blond.

- J'vous emmerde, se contenta-t-il de dire en levant son majeur. Entrez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon. Clyde et Token sortirent de la cuisine avec des apéritifs. Cartman et Tweek les suivaient avec les boissons. Cette réunion tenait plus d'un début de soirée que d'une mise au point pour le BE. Quand tout fut installé, il y eut un silence prolongé. La bande à Craig ainsi que Cartman s'échangèrent des regards bovins pour savoir lequel prendrait la parole le premier.

- Bon ça suffit, dites nous ce que vous avez à dire ! S'énerva Kyle.

- C'est vous qui vouliez squatter chez moi, déclara Craig.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, reprit Cartman. Bon parlons sérieusement, j'ai discuté avec Tucker tout à l'heure. Lui aussi a récolté les mêmes droits d'organisation que nous. Ce qui nous obliges à donner la moitié des bénéfices à ces putains d'enculés ! S'exclama-t-il en s'énervant au fur et à mesure.

-Hey ! Fais gaffes à ce que tu dis Cartman, prévint le black.

- Toujours est-il qu'on s'est quand même mit d'accord sur la publicité, on a l'exclusivité les mecs ! S'enjoua Eric en s'adressant à son groupe.

- On est censé se réjouir gros lard ? Rebondit directement le roux. Qu'est ce qui nous dit que tu vas pas nous faire un coup de pute au dernier moment et prendre tout l'argent pour toi ?

- Kahl. Ton manque de confiance en moi me bouleverse profondément, geignit-il feignant d'être blessé.

- Et sinon Kenny il doit faire quoi au BE ? Demanda Stan, voulant passer à autre chose.

- D-dans la première partie, i-il va être dans une caisse en verre où on fera entrer les rongeurs par la suite ! Lâcha Tweek d'une traite tandis que le jeune homme à la parka orange émettait un refus catégorique.

- Eh les mecs et moi je dois faire quoi ? Questionna Butters impatient.

- La même chose que Kenny je suppose, raisonna Kyle sous le regard déçut du naïf. Mais Tweek il va le faire aussi ?

- AArh ! N-Non pas moi ! Répondit prestement l'accro au café.

- Nan c'est pas nécessaire ! Coupa Craig de manière autoritaire. Il reste en dehors de ça !

Un instant de flottement suivit l'éclat de voix de Tucker.

_Bah pourquoi ? _Songea le quarter back de l'école.

_Putain, soit il est ultra possessif avec ses potes. Soit il est genre...amoureux de Tweek. _Pensa le roux en écarquillant les yeux.

_Quel couillon ce Tucker, _critiqua Cartman.

_Bande de pervers dégénéré (1) ! Hors de question que je me retrouve dans une putain de boite avec des rongeurs._

_Oh ! Nom d'une crotte de nez je vais encore devoir faire comme tout le monde, _se plaignit Butters.

_Et c'est repartit,_ se désolèrent Token et Clyde.

- Quelqu'un veut des chips ? Proposa Eric en s'appropriant le paquet.

Clyde reprit la conversation. Il se saisit de dossiers, expliquant à Butters et à Kenny qu'ils devaient signer un papier, rédigé par Cartman, stipulant que les organisateurs ne serait en aucun cas responsables des accidents ou éventuelles morts survenus lors de l'évènement. Il précisa que Pip l'avait déjà approuvé puis ajouta que le frère de la gothique s'était spontanément porté volontaire tantôt dans l'après midi. Le grand naïf signa sans hésiter. Kenny se contenta de rester à sa place, laissant le papier sur la table basse. Il refusait de signer. Il souligna qu'il ne savait pas encore en quoi consistait la deuxième partie. Eric s'agita pour expliquer lui-même, la bouche pleine d'aliments non identifiés.

- Bordel t'es crade Cartman, accusa Stan avec une mine dégouté.

- Passez lui de la bière pour faire passer ça, conseilla Clyde.

- C'est l'idée du siècle Kinny ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. D'ailleurs, on vous a pas fait venir chez Tucker pour rien les mecs.

- C'est vous, qui vous êtes invités, rappela le propriétaire.

- On va accrocher un papier au tableau d'affichage pour ceux qui voudront participer à la deuxième partie. Comme vous êtes là, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà noter votre nom en bas de la page. Ca va trouer le cul mes amis ! Et tout ça grâce à toi Stan.

- P'tain mais expliquez moi en quoi je peux être responsable de votre délire ! S'énerva-t-il.

- C'est parce que tu fantasmes sur les blonds, répondit nonchalamment Craig.

- Kuwah ? Fut la réaction commune des quatre invités.

- C'est toi qui me l'a dit Stan ! Se défendit Cartman. Les gars vous êtes témoins !

- Va te faire enculer Cartman !

- C'est TOI qu'à interpréter ce qui t'arrangeais ! Eructa le roux plein de colère.

- Il a juste raconté un rêve ce matin Cartman, c'était pas du tout un fantasme, appuya Kenny.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu fantasmes sur moi aussi, Stan ? Demanda Butters en se tortillant les mains. Oh doux jésus.

- Ta gueule Butters ! Cria Stan en lui balançant ce qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un briquet.

La situation commençait à s'envenimer. Chacun commençait à défendre son point de vu, en insultant à tout bout de champs et faisant de grand geste. Le premier coup partit d'on ne sait où, puis ce fut la débande. Tweek tremblait encore plus en se tirant les cheveux, Clyde sauta du canapé sur le dos de Cartman dans l'intention de lui faire perdre l'équilibre tandis que ce dernier donnait des coups à l'aveuglette. Butters était occupé à se protéger des divers projectiles que lui envoyait Stan, essayant de le raisonner. Kenny, prit dans l'ambiance, se retrouva à mordre le bras de Donovan alors que Token essayait d'éviter les coups de poings du gros lard tout en tirant sur l'écharpe du blond. Pour finir, Kyle prenait une chaise pour assommer son ennemi de toujours. Tucker observa la scène sans broncher.

_Ils font chier. J'me casse._

Sur ces belles pensées il sortit de chez lui en pleine nuit, prenant soin de vérifier que son cochon dinde était toujours avec lui. En franchissant la porte, il ordonna à la maisonnée de ranger lorsqu'ils auraient finis de se mettre sur la gueule.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en cours le lendemain, ils avaient évidemment des mines fraîches et reposées. Kenny souffrait d'une extinction de voix. Butters, Clyde et Token portaient diverses blessures. Craig grelottait. Stan avait de grosses cernes tandis que Kyle et Tweek s'en sortait plutôt bien. Seul Cartman abordait plus ou moins fièrement un bandage à la tête, résultant d'un coup asséné par le rouquin avec le mobilier de Tucker. La première à poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé fut Lizzy. Elle envoya un petit mot à son petit ami, où elle demanda avec sa subtilité habituelle.

"Alors tu préfères te battre avec ces tapettes plutôt que de venir chez moi ? Mauviette ! Ton sucre en miel."

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

"Tu m'as même pas invité et j'avais des choses à faire ! Ton canard d'amour."

"T'aurais pu prendre l'initiative ! Ton bébé qui t'aime."

"La dernière fois que j'ai pris une initiative tu m'as fait la gueule pendant deux jours. Ton super-héro."

"Tu m'as dégueulé dessus en plein préliminaire ! Evidement que je me suis vexé. Ta WonderWoman. Stan tu crains. Ton p'tit blond sexy - dessin de gros nénés partout sur le morceau de papier -"

"Putain Kenny arrête de lire et fait juste passer! Lizzy, fais pas semblant de pas être au courant."

"Mais t'aurais juste pu te contrôler Stan! Vieux j't'avais dit que péter en présence d'une fille ça craint - smiley qui rigole -"

"Bordel mais lit pas ça Kyle ! Et ça à rien à voir!"

"Stan si tu veux parler de ton fantasme, vient me voir après les cours - clin d'œil -"

- Putain de bordel de merde je suis pas gay ! S'écria Stan en se levant brusquement et pointant un doigt accusateur sur Cartman.

- Jeune homme, veuillez vous rasseoir ! Tonna l'enseignante. Et ne soyez pas homophobe ! Acceptez le regard des autres et n'ayez pas honte de vos préférences sexuels !

Les élèves en restèrent pantois. A une exception près.

- Tu as entendus, Stan ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être gay comme un phoque, déclara sournoisement le gros de la classe.

- Ca suffit ! Dans le bureau de la directrice tous les deux ! Tout de suite ! Explosa-t-elle.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute Cartman ! Accusa-t-il une dernière fois en sortant de la salle.

Après être sortit du bureau où il avait récolté deux heures de colles chacun pour le lendemain, le brun épuisé, décida de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement pour lui, le gros lard avait décider de le suivre. Tout au long du chemin, il ne lui adressait que des "lâche moi Cartman" ; "rentre chez toi Cartman" ; "Ta gueule Cartman". Une fois arrivé, il voulut lui fermer la porte au nez mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et bloqua la porte en continuant de jacasser. A ce moment là, sa mère arriva.

- Stan ! L'école a appelé j'attend des explications !

- Oh non merde, grommela-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Puis, lasse, il monta à l'étage sans un mot sous les menaces faiblarde de sa génitrice. Eric le suivit avec un sourire hypocrite pour Madame Sharon.

-...et je peux t'arranger le coup avec Kenny, tu sais c'est mon meilleur pote et je suis le sien !

Stan se contenta de prendre quelques affaires dans ses tiroirs et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Cartman sur les talons, qui continuait de se vanter sur sa popularité que tous savaient illusoire. Presque tous. Il claqua la porte de la salle d'eau mais cela ne parut pas affecter le mangeur de Poofy plus que ça, enchaînant son monologue.

- ...suis pas sûr que Kenny te trouves à son goût, tu comprends t'as pas des énormes nibars comme il aime.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, Stan apparut en pyjama et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre puis grimpa sur son lit et s'endormit. Eric ne cessa de parler que vers les trois heures du matin où il se rendit compte que le brun ne l'écoutait plus.

De son côté, Butters s'évertuait à ne pas réveiller ses parents avec son énorme sac et sursautait à chaque bruit suspect. Il l'avait planifier depuis un mois. Le grand départ. Le jour de son indépendance. Il allait enfin vivre sans contrainte ! Il avait organisé sa fuite en tant que Professeur Chaos, aidé bien entendu par le Général Désolation. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais cessés de faire exister ces deux Grands Méchants à l'ambition de Supers Héros. Au fils du temps, le Professeur Chaos avait échangé son masque d'aluminium par un visage artificiel commandé sur internet. Il n'y avait que le Général Désolation qui connaissait désormais la nouvelle face de Chaos et vice versa. La plupart des anciens enfants de South Park avait délaissés les costumes de Supers Héros, jugeant cela trop enfantin, pas assez mature. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas en quoi défendre des valeurs était considéré comme immature. Bien sûr, cela ne les concernaient qu'à moitiés puisqu'ils étaient des Supers Méchants. Mais le principe lui semblait rester le même. Son double maléfique avait évidement murit et ses plans également. Il devait admettre qu'il s'inspirait souvent des anciennes actions du Coon. D'Eric Cartman en fait.

Il rejeta tout l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons pendant l'opération : sortir de la maison familiale. Dehors, caché dans les buissons, le Général attendait patiemment. Lui aussi avait préparé un énorme sac.

- Faites moi un rapport Général ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Tout s'est bien déroulé Professeur, chuchota Désolation. J'ai vérifié hier, le nouveau QG est vide, il n'y a plus qu'à aller s'installer. J'ai pris tout le matériel nécessaire pour aménager nos locaux.

- Bien mettons-nous en route.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de South Park jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruissement suspect.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Chaos légèrement stressé.

- Bonsoir jeunes hommes...

Une voix grave venant d'une voiture aux vitres tintées, garé juste derrière eux. Ce n'était pas le genre de Chaos de se défiler. Ni celui du Général. Pour cette raison, ils retournèrent à leurs premières personnalités et prirent promptement la fuite, abandonnant leurs affaires. L'indépendance, ça sera pour un autre jour.

- Tu vois ! Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait écouter le GPS mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais et on se retrouve perdus en pleine nuit dans une ville qu'on ne connait pas !

- Chérie calme-toi. Je t'ai dit que je reconnais quelques paysages, on est pas perdus. Et c'est pas pour demander mon chemin que j'ai appelés ces jeunes. C'était pour des cigarettes !

Pendant ce temps, Butters s'était réfugier chez son camarade.

- On a échapper au violeur à la voiture, soupira-t-il.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait le dénoncer à la police ?

- Non ! C'est une mission pour les Supers Méchants. On pourrait l'employer pour répandre le chaos sur la ville !

- Il faudrait retourner sur les lieux alors...

- ...Euh on ira demain matin quand il fera jour ! Il y a plus important. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'étais peut-être la cible d'un élève pour devenir son esclave sexuel ! On doit me protéger !

Ils continuèrent ainsi à fantasmer sur les projets qu'ils souhaitaient mettre en place, sans se douter qu'une ombre les surveillait. Une ombre dont le seul éclat était dû au point d'interrogation jaune monté sur ressort qui trônait au dessus de sa tête. Mystérion. Le seul justicier n'ayant jamais abandonner ses idéaux. Tout comme le Professeur Chaos. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que Chaos ne souhaitait que la destruction et que Mystérion serait toujours là pour l'en empêcher, aussi minime soient les actions du Professeur. Sans perdre de temps, il arpenta les ruelles jusqu'à arriver là où le vilain et son complice avaient délaissés leurs affaires. Il les ramena soigneusement devant la porte de leurs propriétaires et s'en fut guetter sur les toits un éventuel délit.

Une fois son travail achevé, il décida de rendre une visite inhabituelle à un certain sportif. Il se laissa emporter par ses pas. A mi chemin, il entendit un craquement de tissus. Merde. Il avait trouer son fute au niveau du genoux.

- McCormick tu fais quoi dans mon jardin à regarder ton slibard au dessus de ton pantalon ?

- Tucker (2) ? Dit-il de sa voix encore éraillée par l'étranglement de la veille.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se jauger du regard.

- Et toi tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

- J'ai poser la question en premier.

- J'ai un truc important à faire, révéla-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

- J'ai toujours dit que t'étais pas net. Y'a que toi et ta bande pour te promener en slip avec une cloche sur la tête. Et les supers héros c'est ringard.

- Y'a que les ringards pour sortir regarder les étoiles et les supers héros, répliqua-t-il.

Craig ne répondit pas et pour ne pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes, lui fit un doigt et rentra chez lui. Mystérion, lui, continua sa route. Arrivé à destination, il grimpa habilement jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa discrètement. Pourquoi le gros lard était-il ici ? Stan avait pourtant l'air de dormir. Il attendit patiemment à l'abri du regard. Il captait des bribes du monologue de Cartman qui semblait parler de lui. Enfin, de Kenny. Pas de Mystérion. Vers les trois heures du matin, il s'en alla enfin. Mystérion en profita pour se glisser par la fenêtre et atterrir à l'intérieur. Il y faisait noir et le justicier, bien qu'ayant certain pouvoir, n'avait malheureusement pas bénéficier de la vision nocturne. Cependant, il distinguait quelques objets et fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'apprêtait à se pencher sur le lit du jeune homme lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- J't'ai eu Cartman, maintenant dégage ! Fit la voix triomphante du brun en allumant la lumière. Kenny ? Merde désolé ! J'ai cru que c'était encore l'gros qui entrait par effraction.

- Urgh..Je suis pas Kenny, bredouilla-t-il en luttant contre la douleur et se tenant le côté droit. Je suis Mystérion.

- P'tain vieux qu'est ce que tu fais là, fringuer comme ça ?

- ...Surprise ? Essaya-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

- Mec j'ai une porte aussi, c'est beaucoup mieux que la fenêtre, dit le brun en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, perdu entre l'envie de le foutre dehors et celle de rire un bon coup.

Il tapota la place à côté, l'invitant à faire de même.

- C'est moins classe. T'imagines Mystérion sonner à la porte ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Mais Kenny franchement tu penses pas avoir passer l'âge pour ça ? Les Supers Héros c'est fini. Personne n'y croit plus.

- Tu ne crois pas en moi ? Demanda simplement Mystérion.

- J'sais juste que Kenny il est réel et toi, enfin Mystérion, tu joues simplement un rôle.

Le justicier leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa longuement avant de se lever péniblement. Il s'agenouilla sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais avant de partir il lâcha.

- Peut-être qu'on joue tous un rôle dans la vie Stan.

Puis il disparut dans la pénombre.

Juste après que Craig fut à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans le noir. Il y vit deux silhouettes en train de farfouiller dans son placard à l'aide d'une lampe torche. Il alluma la lumière.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma cuisine ?

- AAH ! On est repéré !

- Tweek calme toi vieux, ça sert à rien de paniquer, assura le seul black de South Park. C'est pas ce que tu crois Craig, Tweek tenait juste à récupérer le café qu'il avait oublier.

Tucker se contenta de hocher la tête et fit un geste rapide indiquant aux deux autres de le suivre.

- Venez, je l'ai rangé dans ma chambre pour pas que ma famille n'en prennent.

_Il est super attentionné dès que ça concerne Tweek. _Pensa Token. _Nous on peut toujours courir et même voler qu'il s'en rendrait même pas compte._

Mais arrivé au salon, ils aperçurent une autre ombre qui tenait elle aussi une lampe torche. Il éclaira le salon.

- Clyde ! Ahh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai oublier mon Ipod, avoua-t-il piteusement.

- C'est pas vrai vous vous êtes passer le mot ? D'abord je trouve McCormick dans mon jardin en slip, ensuite vous dans ma cuisine et maintenant toi dans le salon ! Vous faites chiez les gars. Tant qu'à faire restez dormir !

- Merci Craig ! Répondirent-ils unanimement.

- Bougez pas je reviens avec des couvertures.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, pelotonnés dans les duvets et autres oreillers. Ils discutèrent encore un peu du BE et de la dispute puis finirent par s'endormir les uns sur les autres.

* * *

(1) Oui quelle ironie que ce soit lui qui dise ça !

(2) J'avais envie que ça soit Craig qui chope Kenny. Donc dans l'histoire, la maison de Tucker est avant celle de celui qu'il va voir. :x

Je sais, l'histoire entre Stan et Kenny avance comme une limace mais patience. A certain moment j'ai complètement craquer mon slip et ça a finit en bagarre. A la base c'était pas censé ce passer comme ça. Mais j'me suis lancer et ça a suivit. Mon cerveau doit savoir ce qu'il fait. J'lui fais confiance. Puis maintenant, ça donne un peu le ton de mon style d'écriture. Un mélange de sérieux!craquage!slash!sur fond hétéro qui le restera pas longtemps! Bon je sais la fin est un peu bizarre et bacle. J'aurais pu faire mieux.

Oui je sais aussi que Craig a un rôle important mais c'est que c'est un de mes personnages préférés..

Sceance d'autoflagellation termine.

RDV au chapitre suivant si j'ai pas déjà perdu des lectrices ou lecteurs sur celui-ci :x !


	4. Décisions, rumeurs et voyeurisme

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils. Dans ce chapitre, voyeurisme !

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

#Texto#

Enjoy.

* * *

Le week-end était arrivé. Les heures de colles également. Stan trainait des pieds. Il retrouva sans surprise Tucker et quelques autres habitués. Parmi eux, Cartman.

- Cartman qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il fallait absolument que je m'entretienne avec Craig cet après midi, à propos de la feuille qu'on a accroché ce matin. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de gens qui feront attention au tableau d'affichage puisqu'on est le week-end. Donc on a fixé la date à la fin de la semaine prochaine, argumenta-t-il tranquillement.

- Et t'avais besoin d'être collé pour ça ?

- Stan, il n'y a pas de limites quand on sait ce qu'i la clef, déclara-t-il en joignant ses mains. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas hésiter une seconde de plus et t'inscrire à la deuxième partie. Tu pourrais profiter du moment avec le blond de ton choix, même si ce n'est pas Kenny. Tu me suis ? Suggéra-t-il, conspirateur.

- Ta gueule gros lard. Je suis avec Lizzy. Et on s'aime.

_Même si elle est dingue. Et que même quand on s'embrasse, on a l'air de se disputer. Puis on se comprend jamais. Ou alors on est toujours en compétition et ça finit toujours de la même manière. Pas sur l'oreiller mais sur un ring, à savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur...P'tain ça va pas du tout._

- Bien silence, l'heure de retenu va commencer ! Annonça le surveillant.

Stan se saisit de son portable discrètement et envoya un message.

# Faut qu'on parle. RDV à l'arrêt de bus après ma colle. #

Après l'heure de colle, il fila à l'endroit où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle n'était pas encore sur place. Il attendit et vit ses amis se diriger vers lui.

- Vieux on te cherchait qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Le questionna Kyle en arrivant.

- Faut vraiment que j'parle avec ma copine. Elle va arriver dans pas longtemps, alors si vous pouviez -

- Tu vas enfin la plaquer ? Se réjouit le roux.

- Mais non qu'est ce tu racontes ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Quand quelqu'un dit "faut qu'on parle" à sa petite amie, c'est qu'il a l'intention de casser, expliqua le blond.

- T'as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? Enchaîna Kyle curieux.

- Mais non ! Se défendit le brun. Bon maintenant dégagez, elle arrive.

Les deux autres se décalèrent sur le côté. La jeune fille à la parka rose arriva, suivit de Wendy et Bebe.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles foutent ici celles-là ? S'énerva Stan.

Il voulait juste parler seul à seul avec Lizzy et voilà qu'elle ramenait son ex et sa blonde. Et ses potes juste à côté. Putain de merde. Il attira sa petite amie dans un coin, sous les regards curieux des autres.

- J'parie mes sous vêtements qu'elle va casser, commenta la jolie brune.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, intervint le meilleur ami de Stan. C'est lui qui va la plaquer !

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Bebe. C'est Stan qui est en tord et vous le savez.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Marmonna Kenny, surprit.

- Il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec elle et il répond rarement au téléphone, c'est louche. Conclut-elle.

- On le soupçonne d'un cocufiage, confia Wendy sûr d'elle.

- Il passe tout son temps avec nous, comment il pourrait la tromper ? Et vous savez bien qu'il est pas comme ça.

- Justement ! Pointa-t-elle. Il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec vous que je trouve ça louche. Peut-être que les rumeurs sont vraies, après tout !

- Wendy. J'te croyais plus intelligente que ça, fit le rouquin déçu. Tu devrais savoir que les rumeurs, surtout celles lancés par Cartman, c'est bidon. Puis après tout, qu'est ce que ça change s'il est gay ?

- Sa réputation et mon opinion sur lui en prendra un sacrée coup.

Sur ce, elle s'en allèrent en prévenant la jeune fille d'un signe. Celle-ci finit rapidement la conversation et les accompagna, non sans avoir déposé un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de Stan. Celui-ci l'observa partir avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Lorsque les gars lui adressèrent la parole il se retint de vomir de bonheur.

- Alors ? Questionna Kyle.

- Alors elle est géniale, mec.

Kyle l'informa de ce qu'il avait entendu pendant qu'il parlait avec Lizzy, ce qui le contraria. Il eut, ce qui lui sembla être une idée de génie pour arrêter toute cette agitation autour de lui. Mais pour l'instant, il allait profiter de ses potes. Profiter de leur présence. Pas d'autre chose. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter sur son orientation. Il était purement et simplement hétéro. Il aimait Lizzy. C'était une fille donc aucun problème. Stan allait bientôt le prouver à tout le monde, surtout à Cartman. C'était sa chance de sauver sa relation ainsi que sa réputation au passage. En parlant du loup, il courait vers eux accompagné de Butters.

- Les mecs ! Eh les meecs ! Ca y est j'ai fini la vidéo ! On a plus qu'à la poster sur internet !

- Ouais ! Il m'a filmé en train de me déshabiller pour que je sois à nouveau célèbre ! S'enflamma le grand blond.

- Dis pas ça comme ça Butters ! S'énerva Cartman alors que celui-ci se triturait les mains.

- Fais voir le carnage, soupira Kyle.

La vidéo commençait sur Cartman.

_Evidemment, il faut toujours que ça parle de lui, _pensa Kyle blasé.

La voix off, toujours interprété par le gros lard, présentait le BE comme l'évènement à ne pas manquer. Présentant les installations et Stripe dans sa cage en train de boire puis courir. Tout cela bien entendu sur le fond musical de "Eyes of Tiger". Dans la séquence suivant, on y voyait de gros plans des acteurs principaux : Butters en train de se changer, Pip surprit dans les toilettes de l'école et Bradley devant la porte de sa sœur souriant. Pour finir, un plan de l'anorak de Kenny avec un "COMING SOON" écrit en travers.

Ils observèrent le jeune homme à l'écharpe pour constater effectivement, qu'au dos de sa parka, était inscrit le slogan en grosse lettre. De suite, Kenny donna un coup au fautif. C'était donc lui le responsable.

- Enculé, accusa-t-il la voix étouffé par le tissu.

- Désolé Kenny j'avais que le marqueur indélébile sous la main, s'excusa-t-il faussement.

- J'crois pas que cette vidéo fasse l'unanimité Cartman, déclara Stan.

- Ouais t'as pas intérêt à mettre nos noms sur cette daube, approuva Kyle.

- Ben tant mieux parce que j'l'ai pas fait ! Y'a que moi qui récolterais les bénéfices de ma pub.

La petite bande haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'avoir affaire avec lui. Ils allaient profiter de ces deux jours pour se reposer. Stan annonça qu'il devait se rendre chez sa copine le soir même et la conversation dévia. Cartman se venta d'avoir couché avec une vingtaine de filles toutes différentes. Il n'y eut guère que les oreilles de Butters pour écouter ses mensonges. Celui-ci en rajouta une couche en exagérant le nombre de ses conquêtes déjà très réduite. Stan était à deux doigts de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Soudain, Kyle tiqua.

- Kenny, t'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'on parle de ton sujet préféré ?

Le concerné secoua la tête. Depuis hier soir, il n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Même son magasine préféré n'avait pas fait son effet. Depuis que Stan lui avait dit qu'il ne croyait plus en Mystérion. Il ne croyait donc plus en la justice. Mais pire que ça, il lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il pensait qu'il jouait un rôle. Alors que le justicier faisait partit de lui. Peu importe l'apparence qu'il lui donnait. Il allait lui prouver à lui et à tout le monde que les Supers Héros continuaient d'exister. Il avait une idée. Kenny McCormick allait redonner l'Espoir.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, ils laissèrent le blond à ses rêveries.

- Eh les gars je vous laisse moi j'ai des choses à faire, annonça subitement Butters.

- Ouais ok on s'en fout Butters, interrompit Stan d'un air blasé. Et là, la souris a dit à l'éléphant...

- Ne vous attendez pas à me voir de tout le week-end, je serais très occupé, déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

- Ok Butters, répondit Kyle sansr lui prêter le moindre intérêt.

- Mais vous voulez pas savoir ce que je-

- Nan, casses-toi Butters, fit la réponse commune.

- Stan, je sais que tu fais semblant de m'ignorer parce que t'es sexuellement attiré par moi et que tu veux lutter contre ça, mais je t'en veux pas tu sais ? Dit Butters innocemment en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Ce dernier se contenta de se dégager et commença à s'éloigner, accompagné des trois jeunes hommes.

_C'est pas juste. Pourquoi il voudrait mettre Kenny dans son lit et pas moi ? Je suis blond aussi et Craig à dit qu'il fantasmait sur les blonds. Mon plan de protection n'aura aucun sens si il ne me désire pas et je passerais encore une fois pour un crétin auprès du Général Désolation. Peut-être que je devrais observer si Stan à d'autres préférences sur les blonds ? Je vais devoir alors espionner certaines personnes ! Mais je peux pas faire ça...Moi non, mais le Professeur Chaos, si._

Satisfait de son raisonnement, il décida d'aller s'acheter une glace.

Plus loin, Kyle ne comprenait pas l'engouement autour de la fausse rumeur que Cartman avait répandu.

- Les gens sont trop stupide, et on sait tous que t'es stupide Cartman, pour vérifier ce qu'ils disent. Est-ce que t'as pris la peine de les observer ? Stan est trop occupé avec sa meuf pour s'intéresser à Kenny. Et lui, il...il est..il est Kenny !

- Mais qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas cocu cette conne avec mon meilleur ami Kahl ?

- Parce qu'il est pas comme ça, gros lard !

- De toute façon, intervint Stan, je vais vous prouver le jour du BE que je suis hétéro et exclusif !

- Kenny dit quelque chose ! Le secoua Cartman. T'es en train de te faire voler ton pote et amant par une sale gonzesse de merde !

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux. Stan aimait bien qu'on le regarde directement, sans artifice. Quel que soit son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme à l'anorak tagué baissa légèrement son écharpe pour répondre.

- Je vais te prouver que je suis authentique Stan.

Un instant de flottement survint juste après sa réplique. Habituellement il ne dégageait pas sa bouche pour parler. Ses amis en restèrent sans voix. Mais Cartman reprit le dessus.

- Kinny ! Qu'est ce que t'attend pour l'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Sans déconner, c'est le moment idéal ! Attend j'sors l'appareil photo. Quand je dis top, tu te jettes sur lui et tu lui fais un baiser passionné. Et j'veux voir la langue et tout ! TOP !

Il récolta trois regards blasés et le blond remit son écharpe en place.

- Cartman t'es qu'un connard de voyeur gay et stupide, prononça clairement Kyle.

- Putain ta gueule Juif ! Kenny fait le tout de suite sinon j'viendrais pas t'aider pour ton devoir de géo. Et j'mettrais sur internet des vidéos pédophiles de toi.

- Cartman c'est un devoir que vous êtes censés faire à deux, commenta le brun. Si y'en a qu'un seul de vous deux qui l'fait, ça vous pénalisera ensemble de toute façon.

- Tu soulèves un point intéressant, Stan. Mais sache que je peux faire chanter n'importe qui si je choppe la personne en question en train de flirter avec un élève. Ajouter à cela une photo très compromettante qui la dévoile avec le concierge.

- Oh putain, ça crains !

- Je te le fais pas dire Kenny, alors tu fais ce que je te dis ! Sourit-il sadiquement en préparant l'appareil.

- Bordel de merde ! Jura le blond à travers l'écharpe en regardant par terre.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à son ami qui écarquilla les yeux lorsque le blond posa une de ses mains sur son épaule. Stan le repoussa violemment.

- Putain Kenny qu'est ce que tu fais ! Lui cria-t-il dessus.

- J'suis obligé Stan ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pas du tout ! Objecta Kyle. Arrête d'obéir à ce gros lard, défend-toi un peu ! Et toi arrête de manipuler tout l'monde !

- Naaan ! Les mecs j'l'avais presque cette photo ! Se plaignit-il. Bon on oublie le french kiss. Si tu pouvais juste tenir Kenny dans tes bras Stan, ça serait parfait !

- Va chier Cartman, venez les mecs !

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas vif, laissant Eric qui les insultait de tapettes indécises. Lui tournant le dos, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que Cartman regardait le peu de photo qu'il avait prit avec un sourire calculateur. Il l'avait son cliché. L'instant immortalisé montrait le brun avec un air distant, la main de Kenny sur son épaule. Ce dernier était de dos mais grâce à l'angle de vu, il pourrait aisément soutenir qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire pardonner par un baiser. C'était parfait. Tout ce déroulait comme prévu. Il entendit subitement, non loin de là des exclamations.

-...objet sexuel !

- Chut moins fort Général ! ... Finissons de manger et faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Butters. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir aussi de lui...

- Dougie, je crois que le Professeur Chaos a une mission d'espionnage à effectuer. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide ! Dévoila Butters.

- Qui est la cible ?

- Stan Marsh. Chaos veut savoir ce qui l'attire chez les blonds comme moi.

- Quel est le but de cette mission ?

- Le Professeur doit garder quelques atouts dans sa poche. Je ne dois pas révéler toutes ses intentions, dit-il sérieusement.

- Votre crêpes française, les coupa le serveur. Et votre glace.

- Super ! Mangeons.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à pister le brun. Ils furent ainsi témoin du rapprochement inexpliqué entre Kenny et Stan. Ils ne pouvaient se rapprocher d'avantage sans se faire repérés. Si bien qu'ils n'entendaient rien. Le grand blond fut surprit de voir ce dernier le rejeter brusquement.

- Regarde Dougie, il l'a repoussé.

- Ca n'a aucun sens d'après les rumeurs qui circulent, raisonna-t-il sérieux.

- Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputer ? Proposa Butters. Ca veut dire qu'il cherchera une autre cible ! S'affola le naïf. Peut-être moi !

- Il va donc falloir les remettre ensemble ! Chuchota son acolyte.

- Une nouvelle mission pour les Supers Méchants pour éradiquer les gêneurs ! S'emporta le blond .

- Oui ! Reprit Dougie. Tout ceux qui voudront menacer les Supers Méchants s'en mordront les doigts ! Et pour ça on va rabibocher Stan et Kenny pour qu'il ne viennent pas faire de toi un objet sexuel ! Cria-t-il.

- Chut moins fort Général ! Personne ne doit être au courant. Finissons de manger et faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Ils engloutirent leurs desserts et s'occupèrent trop innocemment pour être crédible.

La soirée arriva bien vite. Stan était partit chez sa copine. Cartman squattait encore chez Tucker à qui il tenait à montrer la vidéo. Kenny se retrouvait seul à seul avec le roux, qui l'avait inviter à venir le rejoindre. Ils en profitèrent pour avancer l'exposé de Kenny, étant persuadés que le gros connard raciste ferait sa part de son côté. Une fois finit, ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à ce que la mère de Kyle l'appelle pour préparer la table. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, le blond se rendit dans la salle de bain pour essayer d'enlever l'écriture que Cartman avait laissé sur sa parka. Saleté de marqueur indélébile à la con ! Il se remémora alors de ce qu'il s'était passé tantôt. La façon dont Stan l'avait brutalement repoussé. Comme il avait rejeté Mystérion. Il serra son vêtement dans sa main. C'est ainsi que le trouva le roux : pensif, torse nu, toujours emmitouflé dans son écharpe avec l'anorak mouillé à la main.

- Vieux tu fais quoi ? L'interrompit-il.

- Je nettoyais ma parka. J't'emprunte la salle de bain.

- Fait ça tout à l'heure on va manger, dit-il tranquillement.

- Ok, obtempéra le blond en laissant la chose trempée au bord de l'évier.

Ils mangèrent de bons plats cuisinés. Kenny se régala ce soir-là. A la fin du repas, ils retournèrent dans la chambre du roux, suivit de près par son petit frère. Ike préférait lorsque son grand frère n'invitait qu'une seule personne. Car lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, il était sûr que Kyle le flanquerait dehors. Etrangement, il tolérait sa présence lorsqu'il n'invitait que Kenny. Quand Stan était avec lui, il se montrait beaucoup moins compréhensif. Le blond n'était pas spécialement amical, ni hostile envers lui mais comme il lui permettait de rester, il l'aimait bien. Kyle surfait sur internet. Surement qu'il discutait en ligne. Ike se tourna vers l'invité.

- Pourquoi tu te caches toujours derrière ton écharpe ?

- L'habitude.

- N'est-elle pas faite pour être brisé ? Demanda le canadien innocemment.

Kenny le regardait avec des yeux surprit alors que le gosse lui retirait le tissu.

- Ma maitresse, elle disait qu'il faut se défaire des rôles qu'on s'impose au quotidien et essayer de nouvelle chose.

- Ike ! Arrête d'embêter Kenny, ordonna Kyle à son frère.

- T'es sûr que t'es un gosse Ike ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et retourna dans sa chambre en emportant l'écharpe. Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard étonné puis retournèrent à leur occupation. Mais les paroles d'Ike restèrent dans un petit coin de la mémoire du blond. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Là il devait se concentrer sur le jeu dans lequel il fallait descendre des aliènes menaçant de ressortir tous les déchets des politiciens, pour envahir la Terre lorsqu'elle serait débordante de merde.

Avant d'aller dormir, Kenny se rappela de son haut sur le rebord de l'évier. Il ne bougerait sûrement pas d'ici demain et s'endormit tranquillement sur le matelas que lui avait installé le rouquin.

A la suite de la décision prise quelques heures plus tôt, Chaos et Désolation s'appliquèrent à se renseigner sur les activités de leurs deux cibles. Ils avaient revêtus leurs habits de Supers Vilains. Ils se séparèrent pour plus d'efficacité. Pour la sécurité du plus grand, le lunetteux se rendait chez Lizzy et lui, irait surveiller la maison de Kyle. Malheureusement, de là où il se tenait, il ne percevait pas grand chose. Alors le Professeur Chaos se montra très audacieux. Il alla jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans la demeure. Il n'y avait personne au salon. Cependant, il entendit venant de la cuisine, la maman du roux qui chantonnait. Chaos monta les marches rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Il vérifia qu'il ne fut pas suivit. Au moment où il se retourna, il perçut de nouveau, la voix de madame Sheila Broflovski.

- Kyle ! Veux-tu bien descendre mettre là table ?

Il vit la porte commencer à s'ouvrir. Chaos se sentait acculé. Mais il y avait toujours une solution. Rapide, il entra dans la première pièce dont la porte n'était pas fermé et se cacha. Il fut soulagé d'entendre les pas s'éloigner et descendre les escaliers. Il était dans la salle de bain. Son cœur s'affola de nouveau lorsqu'il vit la poignée de porte se tourner. Ni une ni deux, il sauta dans la baignoire et tira le rideau de douche en se faisant le plus petit possible. Chaos discerna le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire que l'on baisse, puis de vêtement que l'on retire. Il retint son souffle. Un frottement et de l'eau qu'on active. La personne utilisait le lavabo. Puis soudain, plus rien.

- Vieux tu fais quoi ? C'était la voix de Kyle.

- Je nettoyais ma parka. J't'emprunte la salle de bain. Il reconnut celle de Kenny.

- Fait ça tout à l'heure on va manger.

- Ok.

Le Professeur Chaos attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que les deux amis sortent enfin de la pièce puis sortit de sa cachette. Sur le rebord de l'évier, il y avait l'anorak du blond. Mouillé. Précautionneusement, il s'en saisit et put de nouveau constater l'inscription qu'Eric avait fait. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie machiavélique. Chaos roula en boule le vêtement et l'enroula dans sa cape. Le tissu s'imprégnait lentement de l'eau contenu dans la parka. Une fois cela fait, Chaos ne devait plus traîner ici. Il vérifia toutes les issues et prit le chemin inverse pour sortir de la demeure de Kyle. A l'extérieur, lorsqu'il fut assez loin de la maison, il fit son rire diabolique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la "paisible" ville de South Park.

De son côté, le rouquin à lunette commençait à peine à espionner Stan et Lizzy à travers ses jumelles. Il s'était installé sur la branche d'un arbre et se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas être repéré. De là où il était, il avait une vue pleine sur la chambre de la jeune fille. Il dût cependant attendre deux bonnes heures pour les voir entrer dans la pièce. Et quelle entrée ! En effet, ils étaient collés-serrés et s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Le Général Désolation retira un instant son regard de ses jumelles. Avait-il besoin de voir cela pour le bien de la mission ? Etait-il nécessaire de voir pour de vrai, des gens s'aimer ? N'était-il pas en train de violer leur intimité ?...Il décida que non. Il serait peut-être utile dans le cadre du projet machiavélique, qu'il sache comment faire l'amour à une fille. Après tout l'opportunité ne se représenterais sûrement jamais. Désolation reprit sa surveillance, le rouge aux joues. Stan était en train d'allonger sa petite amie sur les draps, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Le Général observa plus attentivement Lizzy, qu'il n'avait jamais vu sans son éternel anorak rose. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés tout autour d'elle. Le brun lui avait glissé une main sous le t-shirt pour lui caresser gentiment la poitrine, sans cesser de l'embrasser tendrement. Il put voir pour la première fois de sa vie, un bout de soutien-gorge. Le lunetteux déglutit. Il aurait du penser à prendre un pantalon de rechange. Il entendit brusquement le mugissement d'une vache. C'était le signal du Professeur Chaos. Il descendit à contrecœur de sa cachette et rejoignit son supérieur à l'endroit convenu.

- Rapport, Général Désolation ! Ordonna le Professeur sévèrement.

- Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal, commença-t-il la voix légèrement tremblotante. Ils faisaient des activités de couples.

- C'est pour ça qu'on dirait que tu t'es fait pipi dessus ? Demanda directement le Super Vilain sous le rougissement de gêne du plus jeune. Mais laissons cela de côté j'ai une idée géniale pour remettre Stan et Kenny ensemble !

- J'écoutes.

- Tadaaah ! Fit-il en déroulant la parka orange.

- N'étant pas en possession de toutes les données j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, expliqua le Général.

- C'est très simple approche que je te révèle mon plan génialissime.

Ce soir là, à travers la ville, les rires des deux Supers Vilains résonnèrent. Du moment qu'ils le pensaient, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Le lendemain, Kenny se leva tardivement. Il croisa Kyle dans le couloir qui lui indiqua qu'ils devraient se réchauffer des plats pour midi. Le juif descendit au salon tandis que le blond franchit la porte de la salle de bain dans l'intention d'enfiler son anorak qui avait dû sécher pendant la nuit.

De l'autre côté de South Park, Stan fut réveillé par le cri outré de sa petite amie qui provenait de la cuisine. Il dévala les escaliers les yeux à moitiés ouverts, croyant qu'il lui était arrivé malheur.

- Lizzy qu'est ce qui c'passe ! T'es blessée ? S'alarma-t-il.

- Explique moi ça putain !

Elle pointa l'objet du doigt. Il reconnut immédiatement le vêtement de Kenny sur lequel on pouvait lire en différente typographie : "I'm COMING SOON _my love _- K."

* * *

Et ouiii, j'aime avoir un Butters qui a un besoin d'attention qui ferait n'importe quoi et un Cartman manipulateur. Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre. J'attend les impressions !


	5. Prise de tête et effeuillage

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils. Dans ce chapitre : beaucoup de spoils plus ou moins modifiés ! (CAD : je garde des éléments et les modifies légèrement. )

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

Enjoy.

* * *

Plusieurs sentiments l'envahit en cet instant, balayant le sommeil, qui habituellement restait incrusté dans son corps durant quelques heures.

- Bordel de merde c'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est ce que je te demandes Stan Marsh ! S'époumona Lizzy.

Il la trouvait belle comme ça. Les cheveux décoiffés par la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, en petite tenue et en colère. Il devait vraiment avoir un grain pour avoir ce genre de pensées dans une situation pareille.

- Tu veux pas répondre ? Reprit-t-elle impatiente. Alors d'accord, on va faire ça à ma manière ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix chargée de représailles.

La jeune fille se saisit brutalement du vêtement et sortit de la cuisine. Son petit ami la suivit en craignant le pire. Il essaya de la calmer en lui disant que ça devait être une mauvaise blague et qu'elle ne devait pas en tenir rigueur. Lizzy s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna avec humeur.

- Je te préviens Stan, commença-t-elle, je ne me laisserais pas piquer mon mec par un bâtard sans le sous qui copie mon style !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te dis que c'est Kenny ? Osa demander le brun.

- Parce que t'en connais beaucoup des gens qui porte ce genre d'anorak orange qui pue ? Répliqua-t-elle agressive. Apelle ton pote, on a des comptes à régler.

Du côté de chez Kyle, Kenny cherchait en vain son haut. Il descendit au salon, où il retrouva le roux et lui demanda alors s'il n'avait pas vu sa parka.

- C'est sans doute ma mère qui l'a mise à la machine, le rassura-t-il.

Alors qu'ils avaient à peine fini de manger, le téléphone sonna. Kenny profita que son ami alla répondre pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois propre, il remit son éternel pantalon orange et...rien d'autre. Son écharpe avait été retenu en otage par Ike et son haut s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Il entendit Kyle remonter et s'apprêta à lui quémander un t-shirt mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

- Vieux faut qu'on aille chez Lizzy il dit que c'est urgent, s'alarma-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qui il ?

- Stan évidement. Répondit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Qui d'autre pourrait supporter quelqu'un comme elle ?

Convaincu, il haussa les épaules et sortit à sa suite en enfilant ses gants. En chemin, ils croisèrent Cartman. Lui aussi, avait été prestement appelé par le brun. Il questionna le blond sur sa tenue très inhabituellement...incomplète. Celui-ci lui répondit, lasse, que c'était une longue histoire. Une fois arrivé, le brun les accueillit. Il les prit à part un petit moment, avant la venue de sa copine.

- Les gars j'ai un problème, dit-il anxieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kyle. T'avais l'air désespéré au téléphone.

- C'est Lizzy. Elle pète un câble parce qu-

- Elle pète toujours des câbles ta copine, fit remarqué Eric.

- ...parce qu'elle a - ta gueule Cartman - trouvé l'anorak de Kenny dans la cuisine avec un message qui lui a pas plut. Et elle est vraiment en pétard. Mec, c'est vraiment pas cool comme blague, dit-il en s'adressant au blond.

- C'est pas moi qui ai écrit dessus, rappela Kenny.

- Stan. Il a rien fait, le défendit le roux. Le seul truc dont on peut l'accuser, c'est d'avoir voulut effacer c'que ce gros lard y a bavé dessus ! Dit-il en pointant Cartman. Il était avec moi toute la soirée. On a jouer et travaillé un peu, puis dès qu'il s'est réveillé, il m'a demandé où était sa parka.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est toi Cartman.

- Je vois pas c'qu'un "coming soon" a de provoquant, commenta-t-il. Elle doit s'faire soigner ta blonde.

- J't'emmerde.

- KENNETH MCCORMICK ! Cria une voix aigue, interrompant la discussion.

Lizzy apparut fulminante. Elle s'approcha du blond et pointa un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

- Ne crois pas qu'on me vole MON mec si facilement ! L'agressa-t-elle. Si tu le veux, il va falloir m-

- Hein ?

- ...me passer sur le corps ! Menaça-t-elle. Ca, elle montra l'objet avec l'inscription, c'est une déclaration de guerre pour moi !

- Bah-

- Mettons ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute ! Prépares-toi à avoir la raclée de ta vie !

- I'm coming soon my love ? Hahaha ! T'es vraiment ringard Cartman, se moqua le roux.

- J'suis pad ringard saloperie de juif ! Répliqua-t-il. J'suis super cool !

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros connard d'avoir écrit ça, accusa Stan s'adressant au gars bedonnant.

- J'suis pas gros parce que c'pas moi le coupable ! Répondit-il sans faire attention à se qu'il disait.

- Comment t'as fait pour t'introduire dans la salle de bain de Kyle ? Demanda Kenny curieusement.

- Putain ouais enculé !

- ...Si tu savais combien de fois je suis entré chez toi par effraction Kyle...

- Cartman ! Cria le roux.

- Les mecs ! Eructa la seule fille.

- Attendez une minute ! Reprit Cartman. J'ai une idée à vous proposer qui pourrait tous nous arranger.

- La ferme Cartman ! Ca va encore être une idée pourrie, critiqua Kyle.

- Vous pourriez régler votre affaire lors du BE, suggéra-t-il. Un concours ! Pour décider qui pourra repartir avec notre ami Stan, exposa-t-il fier de lui.

- Et c'est repartit, soupira Kenny.

- Cartman, j'suis pas un prix de concours ! S'indigna le brun.

- Tu sous-entends que ça te dérange pas que ce pouilleux puisse repartir avec toi ? Réponds, Stan !

- Mais ! Non ! Justement-

- J'accepte ! Coupa-t-elle. Vous allez voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre ! Maintenant, tous dehors ! Faut que je prévienne mes amies.

A l'extérieur, les trois amis fusillèrent du regard le responsable.

- J'avais raison, de toute façon t'as que des idées à la con. Commenta Kyle.

- Mais les mecs ! Ca nous fera gagner des points d'organisation !

- De toute façon, intervint le jeune homme à moitié dévêtu, ça ne va pas se faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kinny, s'empressa de questionner l'obèse suspicieusement.

- Il te faut l'approbation de Tucker. Et il voudra jamais, répondit-il sûr de lui.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Atchii !

Le blond éternua encore deux fois. C'est à ce moment là, qu'ils prirent réellement conscience qu'il était à moitié à poil, à attendre devant la porte de la petite amie de Stan alors que son précieux habit était à l'intérieur. Cependant, le brun déconseilla à quiconque de se risquer à récupéré le vêtement. A la place, il lui donna son blouson.

_Et avec ça, il veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'y a pas un truc entre eux,_ se désola Cartman.

_J'aurais peut-être dû lui refiler un t-shirt avant de venir_, songea Kyle.

_C'est chaud et ça sent comme Stan, _se réjouit le blond.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas qui était à l'origine de cette blague douteuse. Soudain, sans grande surprise, Cartman prétexta un mal de ventre pour se rendre, encore une fois, chez Craig.

_N'empêche que ça troue le cul ! Celui qui a fait ça est un génie ! Si je le croise, je l'embrasse. Ca me facilite la tâche, par la même occasion. Plus d'activités au BE veut dire plus de billets verts. Et plus de billets veut dire que je serais riche ! Maintenant, il faut convaincre Tucker. _

Il sonna à la porte. Ruby, la sœur du brun au bonnet péruvien, lui ouvrit. Elle l'informa qu'il n'était pas sur place et lui suggéra d'aller voir chez Tweek. Cartman s'empressa de se rendre chez le blond accro au café. Mauvaise pioche. Lui non plus n'était pas chez lui. Le gérant de café lui indiqua qu'ils avaient quittés la demeure depuis maintenant trente minutes. Avant de partir son fils lui avait expliqué qu'il se rendrait chez Token. Il arriva là-bas essoufflé et devint hargneux lorsqu'on lui ouvrit.

- Si vous me dites qu'ils sont pas là j'vous latte les couilles ! S'énerva-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait celui qu'il cherchait devant lui.

- Cartman.

- Tucker, ça tombe bien j'ai une idée à te soumettre...

- Encore ?

Pendant ce temps-là, le reste de la bande débattirent pendant deux heures sur la démarche à suivre pour retrouver le coupable. Après plusieurs engueulades, ils se mirent d'accord sur un point. C'était dimanche et dimanche, on se détend. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de plonger chacun dans leurs pensées.

_Je mettrais ma main à couper que ce gros lard nous a mentit et que c'est lui qui a inventé tout ça, _pensa Kyle_. C'est bien son genre, avec son déni de son homosexualité latente. Mais à ce stade, il a largement dépassé le "latent". Ca devient obsessionnel chez lui...Il faut que j'lui donne une bonne leçon, qu'il se ridiculise devant tout South Park...Mais oui je sais ! Bon d'accord, ça va pas plaire aux gars mais j'ferais n'importe quoi pour voir la tête qu'il faire quand il se fera prendre à son propre jeu. _

_J'espère que Tucker sera assez intelligent pour refuser la proposition de Cartman. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, _se dit Stan. _En même temps, si ça passe et que Lizzy gagne, ça m'arrangera bien pour ma mise au point devant tout le monde !_

_Dans d'autres circonstances, tout ça m'aurait fait rire à m'en pisser dessus mais là, ça à l'air de faire chier tout le monde, moi le premier. De toute façon rien ne changera mes plans pour montrer à Stan ce que je vaux. Quand j'y pense, le plan qu'a proposé Cartman pourrait bien me servir... _

Une alarme SMS venant du portable de Stan les sortis de leurs songes.

# Je garde la pièce à conviction. Dis à ton connard de pote que c'est ni une saloperie de photo, ni sa parka taguée qui vont me convaincre de te céder. C'est moi qui repartirait avec toi. #

- C'est qui ? S'intéressa le blond.

- Lizzy. Elle dit qu'elle va garder ton haut, vieux...

_Elle est tarée sa meuf, décréta Kenny. Elle veut que j'crève de froid ? On touche pas à mes affaires ! Surtout que j'en ai pas beaucoup. Elle commence à me faire chier. Elle a beau être sa copine, ça me sort par les trous de nez. Rien que pour ça j'ai bien l'intention de gagner le concours. Pourvu que Tucker accepte._

# Une photo ? Et t'inquiète pas, je suis exclusif. #

# Lizzy vous a envoyé une photo : accepter ? Oui#

Il bugga dessus quelques instants.

- Bordel de merde. Cartman. J'vais le tuer, grommela-t-il en voyant la photo de lui et du blond lorsque le gros lard essayait de le faire chanter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

- C'connard à fait tourner une photo d'moi et Kenny où on dirait qu'il va m'embrasser !

- C'est une belle photo, commenta le blond moqueur.

- Kenny n'en rajoute pas, le menaça Stan.

Alors que la tension se faisait sentir, Butters, accompagné de Pip ainsi que de Bradley, leur fit signe au loin. Ils les rejoignirent. L'anglais les salua gentiment et informa Kenny qu'il devait les suivre pour un "entrainement spécial" supervisé par l'équipe de Craig. Celui-ci roula des yeux mais au point où il en était, une galère de plus ou de moins ne ferait aucune différence. Il devait également se l'avouer : même dans cette situation, il aimait ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui malgré leurs mines contrariées, esquissaient un léger sourire. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. De plus, là où il y avait Tucker, ils y retrouveraient l'obèse à coup sûr.

Du côté de la bande à Craig, ça n'était guère mieux. Cartman était installé sur un des canapés du salon de Token, à exposer l'idée toute fraîche qui lui était venu.

- ...et il s'agirait de faire un concours pour départager Lizzy et Kenny. Il y aurait un jury : soit choisit par mes soins, soit le public directement !

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça, se contenta de dire Clyde.

- Mais c'est évident ! S'écria le gros lard en perdant patience. Ca prouverait si oui ou non le gêne d'attraction que vous cherchez n'est exclusif qu'au mec !

- C'est une idée de merde, affirma Token dùun ton sans appel. Y'aurais quoi comme épreuve ?

- J'y viens Token. Je vais faire un questionnaire qu'on va distribuer aux filles et aux gays de l'école pour savoir quels sont les critères à avoir pour être le ou la petit(e) ami(e) idéal(e). En se basant sur les résultats on établirait les épreuves.

Ils parlementèrent pendant un long moment et dévièrent sur le contenu de la deuxième partie du BE. Il était convenu que les blonds devraient apprendre des pas de dance pour le bon fonctionnement du programme. Ils avaient dans l'idée d'en faire un show. Alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un assure le spectacle. Quoi de mieux que les cobayes pour ça ? D'ailleurs, l'heure à laquelle ils devraient se pointer arrivait à grande et petite aiguille (1), pour changer des pas. Ils sortirent peu de temps avant pour se rendre sur le terrain de basket où ils retrouvèrent les blonds. L'un d'entre eux, portait le blouson de Stan comme leur avait annoncé le squatteur. A côté d'eux, se tenaient Marsh et Broflovski.

- Qu'est ce vous foutez là les mecs ?

- J'te retourne la question gros lard, salua le Kyle.

- On était sûr que t'étais avec eux Cartman, ajouta Stan.

- Y'a que McCormick qui devait venir, précisa Clyde.

- Dégagez, c'est privé. Ordonna le meneur aux deux intrus.

- On est pas venu pour r'garder votre entrainement pourrit, mais pour c'gros là. Insista le brun.

- Prenez-le, répondit-il alors tranquillement.

- On s'en tamponne le quoquillard de lui mec, souligna le noir.

- Hey ! C'est moi qui gère toutes vos idées bandes de chacals !

- Ok merci, remercièrent-ils avant de trainer Cartman qui hurlait à la trahison, loin d'eux.

Ils l'emmenèrent et tournèrent rapidement dans une ruelle.

- Cartman tu as créé une merde plus noire que Mr Hankey, accusa Kyle sans prendre de détour.

- Ca t'avance à quoi de me faire passer pour un gay ? Enchaîna le brun.

- Aussi marrant et intelligent que ça puisse être, reprit Eric sans se démonter, ce n'est pas moi. Mais c'est grâce à moi qu'on va avoir une bonne note parce que c'est MOI qui pond toutes ces putains d'idées ! Finit-il par crier.

- On s'en tape de cette note, finit par admettre Stan. J'veux savoir qui est responsable de la crise dans mon couple ! Tout recommençait à aller bien jusqu'à c'que tu fous ton gros nez dedans Cartman !

- J'pas un gros nez ! Il est fin et raffiné enculé !

- Ta gueule Cartman ! Firent les deux amis.

Lorsqu'ils les virent tourner au coin de la rue, la petite bande se tourna vers toute la blondeur masculine de South Park qu'ils connaissaient. Plus ou moins. Ou pas. C'était sans importance. Ils les ramenèrent dans la demeure des Black. Une fois sur place, Clyde et Token les quittèrent un instant.

- Enlevez vos fûtes, commença directement le jeune homme fan de cochon dinde.

- Je suis trop pudique pour enlever mon pantalon, avoua l'anglais en rougissant légèrement tandis que Butters, finissait de le retirer en attendant la suite.

- Hey j'espère que vous comptez pas nous violer (2), dit-il nerveusement se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Va te faire foutre Tucker, déclara Kenny fronçant les sourcils. On m'a assez déshabillé comme ça pour le week-end !

- Enlève ton pantalon McCormick, tu vas aimer (2). Assura-t-il en le fixant du regard. Tweek a aimé, donna-t-il comme référence.

- P't'être qu'il aime se dessaper devant toi mais pas moi, lança-t-il fermement.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Tweek tremblotant.

A ce moment précis, Clyde et Token revinrent les bras chargé de cartons. Ils en sortirent diverses tenus et une sono portable. Ils avaient prévus qu'ils se changent pour mieux préparer les chorégraphie qu'ils exécuteraient au début et à la fin du BE. Tweek leur précisa qu'il les avait lui-même testé en privé avec Craig plus tôt dans la journée. Ce qui laissa planer un gros doute sur la nature de ces danses dans l'esprit du jeune McCormick. Butters, de son côté, commençait à paniquer à l'idée de remonter sur scène pour faire des claquettes ou toutes autres danses devant un public. Pour le rassurer, le black lui stipula que sa tâche serait simplement d'aller d'un bout à l'autre en souriant. Il n'aurait pas à danser. Le grand blond relâcha ainsi la pression.

- Ca a l'air très gay, conclut Kenny septique.

- Oui, intervint Pip, et très instructif ! Exprima-t-il se méprisant sur le sens.

- Tant que je ne danse pas ça va ! S'enjoua le grand blond.

- Changeons-nous alors ! Lança Bradley enthousiaste.

Tandis qu'il enlevait son t-shirt, le petit anglais leva les yeux pour réfléchir.

_Ca me semble être une expérience très enrichissante ! Pensa l'anglais. Il faudrait que je convainc Damien pour qu'il m'aide, si jamais j'avais des problèmes pour exécuter les mouvements. Il me semble qu'il est très doué dans ce domaine puisqu'il me dit tout le temps, qu'il envoi sans cesse des âmes innocentes danser avec les flammes de l'Enfer pour aider son père. Je suis sûr qu'il se montrera à la hauteur de sa réputation._

_Doux Jésus ! Moi qui stressait de devoir retourner sur scène ça me soulage. _Il jeta un œil à sa droite où il pouvait voir le blond avec le blouson de son amoureux présumé qui l'observait avec un air mitigé cochon dinde (4). _Le plan du Professeur Chaos a bien fonctionné ! Stan lui a donné son blouson et j'ai aussi vu la photo qu'Eric m'avait envoyé. Puis le Général Désolation et Chaos ont été témoin de la scène qu'il a photographier donc cette fois-ci, c'était pas un mensonge. Le danger qui planait sur moi et enfin éloigné ! Enfin pour l'instant ! Tout à l'heure je ne les ai pas vu se faire des bisous avec la langue, ni se toucher. Le Général a vu Stan être plus sexuel avec Lizzy. Peut-être qu'il faudrait pousser nos efforts plus loin ! Je dois discrètement récolter des informations sur comment Kenny a eu le manteau de son petit ami caché. Je suis sûr qu'il a pu l'obtenir en baissant sa culotte, pervers comme il est. Je les imagines très bien...Parce que je sais comment on fait ! Ca serait Stan qui introduirait son truc dans Kenny et après.._

Butters eut un petit sourire rêveur.

_Mais reprenons-nous ! _Se dit-il secouant la tête alors qu'il enfilait un pied dans le jogging qu'on lui avait passé._ Chaos a encore besoin de ma coopération pour mener le monde à sa destruction ! Et avant ça, il faut que je m'assure que ceux-là fassent bien bing bing ensemble pour qu'aucune menace ne s'abatte encore sur la tête du Professeur ! Et de moi aussi. De là ! Chaos commencera sa machination en solo infernale que personne ne pourra arrêter !_

Il resta un long moment à rester immobile, le jogging monté à mi-cuisse, avec un air sournois débilisé que personne jusque là, n'avait semblé remarquer.

De son côté, Bradley fouillait un peu dans les cartons pour voir quels genres de costumes ils pourraient porter.

_Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils ressemblent de trop près à Praline-Menthe-Cerise. Le BE est une opportunité pour son grand retour ! Le retour du Super Grand Héro de l'Univers qui a déjà vaincu le méchant Cthulhu grâce aux pouvoirs supers puissants du courageux Praline-Menthe-Cerise. Je sais que j'ai cette obsession depuis que ma sœur a brûlé toute ma collection de BD pour me punir d'être entré dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'avec son Chef des Gothiques. J'ai beaucoup hésité à me resservir des pouvoirs que j'avais étant petit mais hélas ! J'avais certainement perdu la main car au final, elle m'a mise la pâtée. Mais la grosse pâtée qu'on ne revoit qu'une fois dans sa vie. Et je compte bien lui régler son compte lors de l'évènement. _

Alors qu'ils se préparaient, Craig et Tweek s'affairaient à travers la pièce pour installer le matériel. Pendant ce temps, les mirettes agrandis par l'effarement, Kenny les vit se changer devant les yeux impatients de Clyde et Token qui n'avaient plus rien à faire. Non pas qu'il soit pudique mais il ne trouvait, tout simplement, pas ça cool. De plus, il avait d'énormes soupçons sur Tucker.

_C'est peut-être un futur proxénète, songea-t-il. Comme Butters avant. Aww. J'imagine même pas si jamais il lui demande des conseils... Hehehehe, non il a trop de fierté pour ça. Puis après tout, le BE c'est juste un prétexte pour faire de nous ses cochons dindes. Et Tweek fait partit de son top 2. J'saurais pas dire lequel de Stripe ou de Tweek passe en premier. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il utilise l'un d'eux pour baiser et l'autre pour le distraire. Visiblement, nous, on fait partis de ceux qui vont le distraire. Mais en même temps, si j'veux faire ma démo à Stan, j'suis obligé d'y participer. Bordel, qu'est ce que j'f'rais pas pour lui. _

Alors dans un soupir vaincu, il défit le bouton de son pantalon et baissa sa braguette pour laisser glisser le tout le long de ses jambes.

- Atchii !

(1) Beuheuheuhaha qui a dit que c'était un mauvais jeu de mot ? :D ... j'ai droit à un quota de jeu de mots débile.

(2) J'ai toujours pensé que Butters, en grandissant, deviendrait un grand pervers ignorant :x

(3) Référence à une scène de South Park où Stan dit à Kenny la même chose. Mon âme de yaoiste n'a pas pu résister.

(4) Expression que j'avais apprise il y a longtemps lorsque j'étais au lycée par ma prof d'histoire géo. C'était le moment parfait pour la ressortir ! Bon si vous faites une overdose de cochon dinde faut me le dire je le répèterais moins souvent :B


	6. Soirée, jalousie et rongeurs

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils. Dans ce chapitre : deguisement, fantasme et leger lemon. C'est encore rien a cote de ce que je vous reserve en la matiere hinhinhin...

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur la relation entre Stan et Kenny. (Je suis un peu nulle pour décrire les relations amoureuse...mais j'aime quand c'est compliqué et lent à s'en arraché les cheveux. Accessoirement je fais tout lentement alors m'en voulez pas trop :x.) 

_Pensées_

Enjoy

* * *

Le soir venu, les étudiants se retrouvèrent à une soirée organisé par un gars populaire dont le nom leur échappait. Ils allaient enfin décompresser. Stan et Kyle rejoignirent Kenny, toujours avec le blouson du brun, dans le salon où l'ambiance était déjà festive. Cartman fumait plus loin en essayant de se donner l'air détendu. Le brun se saisit directement d'un verre et se servit de l'alcool qui trainait sur la table. Un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lizzy était avec ses amies avec un air conspirateur plaqué sur le visage. Elles jetèrent un coup d'oeil suspicieux dans sa direction. Stan leur lança un regard blasé et se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Elle te fait toujours la gueule ? Demanda Kyle amusé.

- C'est bien partit pour durer jusqu'à ce que je lui apporte un petit élément de réponse, soupira-t-il en prenant une gorgée. Sinon toi, s'adressa-t-il au blond, tu a fais quoi avec Tucker ?

- On s'est dessapé et on a danser. Puis j'ai appris qu'il se tapait Tweek.

- Danser ? S'étonna Stan en s'empêchant de froncer les sourcils.

_A poil ?_

- Atchii !

- Ouais ! Acquiesça Kyle. J'ai remarqué qu'il était super possessif avec lui.

- Ils ont "dansés toute la matinée ensemble", ricana Kenny.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus ils trouvaient des gens éméchés et même les filles ne se souciaient plus d'eux. Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent sans savoir comment, à l'étage dans une chambre enfumée. Eric et Kenny descendirent pour se ravitailler en boisson et autres substances. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, quelqu'un tomba littéralement sur Cartman qui tenait plusieurs bouteilles.

- Bordel tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas ! S'énerva-t-il ramassant ce qu'il avait laissé échappé.

Sans faire attention à l'obèse, le type se releva et se jeta de nouveau sur Craig pour essayé de lui mettre un coup que ce dernier esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Une bagarre ? Cartman alla se renseigner tandis que le blond remonta avec ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il trouva les gars à moitié avachis sur le lit. Kyle rigolait sans raison et Stan avait les yeux vitreux à cause de l'alcool. Il souriait niaisement.

- Guenny ! S'enjoua-t-il. Viens-là, dit-il en tapotant la place entre eux.

- Hahaha ! S'esclaffa le roux. Ca va alimenter les rumeurs les mecs. Nous trois dans un lit !

- Hmm ouais à la base, c'est moi et lui sans toi Kyle !

- Les mecs vous êtes déchirés, constata Kenny en riant tout de même.

- D'solé Kenny j'vais te tromper avec mon roux, annonça le brun en prenant Kyle par la taille et faisant semblant de lui faire des bisous dans le cou.

Devant cette image, le blond se vexa de leur complicité. Cependant il fit comme à son habitude et prit sur lui en balançant une petite vanne avant de redescendre avec le sourire légèrement crispé. Peut-être que le mélange de la fumette et de l'alcool parlait à sa place...ou peut-être pas. Il éternua.

_C'est normal, ce sont des meilleurs amis. Je n'ai pas à envier leur amitié. Ma relation avec Cartman est un peu comme la leur...Non, carrément pas. Cartman est un connard notoire. Même si je l'aime bien et qu'il soit marrant dans le fond, c'est pas banal. Je vais profiter de cette soirée sans faire attention à eux, surtout à Stan. De toute façon, depuis le temps je sais qu'on pourra jamais avoir une relation aussi forte qu'il a avec Kyle,_ pensa-t-il amer.

Il erra sans but à travers la maisonnée, enjambant certaines personnes qui déversaient leurs tripes dans le couloir. Ne trouvant rien à faire, il sortit à l'arrière du jardin où il y trouva Timmy accompagné de quelques filles. Il le rejoignit. Celui-ci l'accueillit en criant son prénom. A son arrivé, une des filles essaya de capter son regard mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il préférait rester parler avec l'handicapé, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire, il savait y mettre les bonnes intonations. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à qu'ils furent rejoins par Butters et Dougie. Au fils du temps, Kenny s'installa plus confortablement au pied du fauteuil de Timmy. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient presque tous dehors. Ses trois amis étaient restés à l'étage et les observaient de la fenêtre. Ceux-ci pouvaient ainsi aisément les espionner. C'est ainsi que Stan put voir le blond rire aux éclats à une blague énoncé par une gonzesse à l'air niaise, juste à côté de sa petite amie. Il devait être sacrément rond pour se laisser aller comme ça. Tout le monde pouvait le voir sourire et ça le faisait chier. Tout ça parce qu'un connard lui avait volé son anorak et dans la foulée, l'avait déposé chez sa meuf pour la rendre encore plus dingue qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Aussi, le petit frère de Kyle lui avait confisqué son écharpe et l'avait dissimulé on ne sait où. Avant cela, le blond étouffait ses expressions derrière son tissu et eux seuls étaient capables de le comprendre et deviner ses intentions. Ce soir et pendant toute la journée, chaque personne présente autour de lui pouvaient clairement voir ses émotions. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Jusqu'à présent, Kenny était toujours avec un membre du groupe lorsqu'il riait sans fard.

- Les gars, interrompit Kyle. Vous trouvez pas que ça fait bizarre de le voir aussi...expressif ce soir ? Devant autant de monde ?

- De qui tu parles Kahl ? Questionna Cartman sous les effets de produits divers.

- Kenny, répondit Stan placidement. Bon les mecs ont va les rejoindre ?

Ils s'exécutèrent et descendirent dans le jardin. Lorsque les trois compères arrivèrent sur place, Kenny était installé tranquillement sur le fauteuil de Timmy qui ne cessait de dire joyeusement son prénom. Le brun l'ignora lorsqu'il leva son regard clair aux pupilles dilatées vers lui. Il se dirigea directement vers Lizzy qu'il embrassa passionnément. Kyle, s'assit à côté d'une petite minette à l'allure très élégante. Cartman, quand à lui, analysa tout ce petit monde. Tucker semblait garder jalousement Tweek à ses côtés en lançant des regards menaçant à chaque fois qu'une personne s'approchait de trop près de son blondinet accro au café. Mono-couille vomissait sur Jimmy et cette connasse de Testaburger chuchotait dans l'oreille de Token qui ne semblait pas l'écouter. Kenny se dirigea vers lui et il l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui, empruntant la clope qu'il avait au bec.

- Cartman, commença le blond allongé sur le dos, la tête adossé à sa jambe.

- Ta gueule Kinny j'suis défoncé, trancha-t-il sans appel en se levant.

Accusant le coup, Kenny se redressa à son tour et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il savait que Karen était partie dormir chez une copine à elle et que ses parents étaient surement on ne sait où pour se bourrer la gueule. Son frère était partit et il ne recevait des nouvelles que grâce à quelques lettres brèves qu'il adressait à leur petite sœur. Ca avait été une bonne soirée globalement. Sauf qu'il l'avait passé sans ses amis et c'était vraiment...bizarre.

De son côté Stan, qui tenais toujours sa copine dans les bras avec laquelle il s'était brièvement réconcilié, observait ses amis. Cartman ronflait bruyamment sur un transat et Kyle embrassait la fille avec laquelle il avait parlé. Il chercha le blond des yeux. Mais il avait beau tourner la tête il n'apparaissait jamais dans son champ de vision. Il prétexta une envie pressante pour faire le tour mais il n'aperçut même pas l'ombre de son blouson. Le brun finit par se renseigner et ce fut finalement l'hôte de la maison qui lui indiqua qu'il était repartit seul. Stan fronça les sourcils. Il s'excusa auprès de sa copine et de ses potes pour essayer de le rattraper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait tout seul mais, sans doute à cause du taux élevé d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il décida de suivre ses instincts et ses pressentiments. Ce soir il les avait mauvais. Si Cartman pouvait l'entendre il le traiterait de tapette hypersensible. Il devait avoir raison. Jamais il ne l'avouerait en public, surtout devant le gros lard.

Alors qu'il entrait dans les quartiers pauvres de South Park, Kenny trainait de pied. Bientôt, il franchit le seuil de sa porte et partit en quête de nourriture. Il fouilla dans les placards presque vides. Des gaufres. Encore et toujours mais son estomac avait besoin de quelque chose de consistant. Il alla s'installer dans sa chambre. Il finit de manger sa maigre pitance lorsqu'il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir. Sans doute ses parents qui rentraient. Il prit sa PSP et l'alluma. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne tenait pas à vendre. Il avait le même jeu depuis plusieurs années mais il s'en fichait. Il ne fit pas attention aux pas dans le couloir. On ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Kenny supposa que c'était sa mère et ne s'en préoccupa pas, les yeux rivés sur sa console.

- M'man, tu sais que Karen est partie dormir chez sa copine ? Dit-il distraitement.

- ...

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne souciaient plus vraiment d'eux. Même s'ils essayaient de faire des efforts, ça ne tenait jamais sur la durée. Sa mère lui posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule. Une main trop masculine pour lui appartenir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il était trop tard.

Kyle décida de suivre son ami après avoir prit le numéro de sa copine potentielle. Le brun accélérait le pas jusqu'à courir accompagné du roux. Ils accoururent mais une fois sur place, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils revinrent sur leur pas. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Dans la ruelle d'à côté, un homme trainait un corps ensanglanté jusqu'à sa demeure. Quelques heures plus tard, ils oublièrent pour quelle raison ils étaient venus.

Le lundi matin, le professeur trouva ses élèves très éveillés et ravis d'être en cours. L'enseignant s'énerva assez vite en constatant l'énième absence de Kenny McCormick. Ce ne fut pas la seule personne qui remarqua son absence. La bande à Tucker avait besoin de lui pour continuer l'entrainement. Butters et Dougie réclamait la présence du blond à cause de leur enquête et le reste de ses camarades...ne s'en apperçurent même pas. Au bout du deuxième jour, Stan commença à se demander où était passé le blond. Dans l'après midi, il revint avec un masque devant la bouche et un bandeau dans les cheveux en guise de couvre chef. A la place de son blouson, il ne portait qu'un grand pull un peu trop large pour sa carrure. D'où venait-il ?

_Et mon blouson ?_ S'irrita-t-il légèrement. _C'est à qui ce gros pull naze ?_

- Vieux où t'étais passé ? Demanda-t-il essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

- J'étais mort, répondit-il calmement.

- C'est ça ouais, ria Kyle en s'en allant.

- Tu crains Kenny, ajouta Cartman fermant son casier en suivant le juif.

Ils restèrent seul à seul.

- Qu'est ce t'as fait de mon manteau Kenny ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

- D'solé vieux, je...j'peux pas t'le rendre maint'nant. Dit-il légèrement gêné, la voix étouffée par son masque.

_S'il n'y avait pas une énorme tâche de sang incrusté dedans j'aurais pu lui rendre..._

- Pourquoi ? T'as trouver un autre pull tout pourri t'as plus besoin du mien non ? Accusa-t-il agressif.

- Mais t'énerve pas ! Riposta Kenny sur la défensive. Et c'un vieux pull à mon frère connard ! Révéla-t-il en tournant les talons.

Stan fulminait.

_Ca m'explique toujours pas pourquoi il veut pas me rendre mon blouson bordel. Deux jours d'absence sans appels ni messages et il se pointe comme une fleur avec le morceau de tissu moisi d'son putain de frangin. Si c'était pour qu'il se mette l'horreur d'un autre sur le dos c'était pas la peine que je prête. Enfin, c'est son frère donc ça peut aller. Au moins il reprend ses bonnes habitudes en se planquant à moitié derrière son truc, _se raisonna-t-il.

Il alla chercher Lizzy. C'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps quand il était en pétard. La voir l'apaisait immédiatement. Il aimait particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient au lit. Celle-ci l'informa après quelques bisous, qu'elle avait peut-être une piste concernant la parka de la discorde. Elle avait surprit la conversation entre un grand blondinet à l'air un peu niais et un petit binoclard aux cheveux rouges et bouclés. La jeune fille les suspectaient de savoir qui était le coupable.

- Parfait, on va les cuisiner pour savoir qui c'est et ensuite, on lui défoncera la gueule, dit-il survolté.

- Ca c'est mon homme ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

_Comme ça, tout redeviendra comme avant, chacun reprendra sa place. Lizzy restera avec moi, Kyle et Cartman se disputeront encore et toujours et Kenny recommencera à ne trainer qu'avec nous. Il s'marrera à s'en péter les zygomatiques si ça lui chante, mais on sera les seuls à en profiter. Comme dans le bon vieux temps (1)._

Ils mirent au courant quelques uns de leurs camarades et rapidement, les deux pauvres futures victimes se retrouvèrent à la pause dans la cave de Cartman qui était toujours partant pour participer à une séance d'interrogation. Une lampe aveuglante était pointé sur eux, pour l'ambiance. Parce que Cartman ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

- Crache le morceau Butters, reprit l'obèse. On sait tous que t'es complice ! Dis-nous qui est le coupable ! Le menaça-t-il.

- Dougie ne dis rien ! Ordonna le grand blond. Il faut les protéger.

- Je dirais rien, annonça le roux à lunette essayant de mettre de l'assurance dans sa voix.

- Butters fais pas le con et dis le nous, l'intimida Stan.

- Mais pourquoi vous criez sur moi ? Demanda le blond sans comprendre. Au moins t'auras plus à te cacher Stan.

- Il est avec moi pauv' tâche ! Fulmina sa petite amie.

- Rend toi à l'évidence Lizzy, commença-t-il à exposer, Stan t'a choisis parce qu'il assume pas d'être gay. Tu es comme l'alter ego de Kenny avec une poitrine et votre truc tout mouillé entre les jambes.

- Tu te crois malin Stotch ! Cria-t-elle outrée.

- Prend pas tes fantasmes merdique pour la réalité Butters, répliqua le brun tenant sa copine fermement.

Kenny se calma petit à petit en feuilletant distraitement son magazine. Il était assit sur une marche de l'escalier. Il vit soudainement une ombre apparaitre. Il reconnut le dessin du bonnet de Tucker. Ce dernier s'installa à côté de lui. Le blond l'observa ne sachant ce qu'il devait en penser.

- McCormick.

- Tucker.

- Enleve ton truc ça m'gonfle.

_C'toi qui me gonfle, _pensa-t-il baissant tout de même le masque.

- J'ai besoin de savoir comment Marsh s'y prend avec toi.

_Encore Stan putain ! Stan Stan Stan Stan Stan encore et toujours lui ! _

- D'quoi tu parles ?

- De sexe, lâcha-t-il d'une voix détendue.

- Je vais être clair. Je ne sors pas avec lui et on baise encore moins ensemble.

- C'est lui au dessus ?

_Il écoute rien c't'abruti._

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Souffla-t-il vaincu.

Craig mena son regard vers le fond de la cour là où se trouvait sa petite bande. Kenny hocha la tête.

- Tweek ? Vous en êtes déjà là ?

- Moi oui. Lui ne le sait pas encore. Enchaîna-t-il.

- J'y connais pas grand chose aux trucs romantiques, répondit le blond tranquillement. Mais pour le sexe, je suis ton homme, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Il se rapprocha de Tucker et commença à chuchotter dans son oreille ses instructions. A ce moment là, Butters et Dougie qui avaient été libéré se hâtaient pour aller manger. Ils furent suivis par le roux et son meilleur ami. Cartman avait décidé de son côté de rester manger chez lui. Ils avaient eu leurs aveux. Il ne restait plus qu'à le coincer à la sortie.

- Tiens, c'pas Kenny avec Tucker là-bas ? S'étonna Kyle en désignant le blond qui semblait lui expliquer quelque chose les yeux rieurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Demanda Stan qui sentait une pointe de colère le titiller. Il avait encore retiré son masque. Devant ce connard en plus.

- Ils parlent, répondit simplement le roux. On va bientôt manger, faudrait aller le chercher.

- Nan, s'opposa le brun. Il avait qu'a venir avec nous tout à l'heure.

_Ca lui fera les pieds. S'il veut plus trainer avec nous qu'il aille se faire voir (2), _pensa le quaterback avec humeur.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Kyle le vit s'éloigner avec étonnemment. Il jeta un oeil sur le couple au loin et finalement haussa les épaules en rejoignant son ami. Au passage, il invita sa nouvelle petite amie (3) à venir manger avec eux tandis que Stan se dirigeait vers Lizzy. Le blond les apperçut et s'apprêta à leur faire signe lorsqu'ils entrèrent directement dans le réfectoire sans lui jeter un seul regard. Son incompréhension se transforma en colère. Elle retomba cependant assez vite. Il baissa la tête en remettant en place son masque. Il n'allait pas aller en cours. S'éloignant, il salua rapidement Tucker d'une main et accéléra le pas. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis et le choppa par le pull, ce qui eu pour effet de le surprendre et faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Reste là.

- Lâche-moi Tucker. Va retrouver tes p'tits camarades et me fait pas chier, suggéra-t-il sans se retourner. J'ai répondu à toute tes questions.

- Tu restes.

- Décide pas pour les autres, répliqua-il froidement.

Pour seul réponse, Craig se contenta de le trainer jusqu'à ses amis malgré ses protestations éttouffés. A chaque fois où il essayait de s'esquiver, Tucker réussissait à le rattraper.

- Tiens toi tranquille où j't'enferme dans la cage de Stripe.

- Espèce de taré ! J'suis pas un hamster !

Le grand brun se mit à sourire sournoisement. Il se tourna brusquement saisissant Tweek au passage en lançant un "venez les gars" et s'en fut. Sans réellement s'en soucier, Kenny put enfin rentrer chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Stan qui était resté toute la journée avec ses amis et sa copine l'observait à la dérobée, de loin. Il fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que Tucker l'empêchait de s'en aller mais retournait bien vite à ses occupations.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous, Kenny y comprit, dans le parc. Une légère tension se faisait ressentir mais chacun s'évertuait à ne rien faire remarquer.

- Les mecs ça prend d'énorme proportion le BE faut qu'on arrête tout ça, décida Kyle.

- Pas question d'arrêter sale juif de merde ! Le BE c'est après demain alors on s'dégonfle pas ! J'me suis même arrangé pour qu'on gagne plus que cet enfoiré de Tucker !

- On a pas le temps de se prendre la tête pour ça, trancha Stan. On dois d'abord aller voir le resp-

- Vieux, commença Kyle, c'est ta petite copine qu'à pêter un câble, pas la notre. C'est à toi de régler seul le problème.

- Putain les mecs j'pensais qu'on était pote !

- On est pote mais ton honneur tu la defends tout seul. Tu sais très bien que j'peux pas encadrer ta copine, rapella le roux.

- Alors Kenny viens avec moi ça te concerne aussi, déclara-t-il avec autorité.

- J'peux pas, j'ai loupé deux jours d'entrainement avec les gars et il faut que je sois sans faute chez Tucker, répondit le blond derrière son masque.

- Bordel il fait chier Tucker.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes pas à moi ? Fit semblant de s'indigner Cartman.

- Parce que j'sais que tu refuseras.

- Noon Stan, tu me connais. Dit-il faussement.

- Pendant que Stan ira casser la gueule à l'autre on viendra avec toi Kenny, décida Kyle tout à coup. Y'a pas de raison qu'on soit pas mis au courant, on est aussi les organisateurs.

- J'viens avec vous moi aussi je veux voir ce qu'ils préparent.

- Et pour ta copine ? Questionna Eric.

- Après tout on s'est réconcilier avec Lizzy donc ça peut attendre.

_Du moins pour l'instant. Reste plus qu'à veiller à c'que Kenny s'éloigne pas trop de nous..._

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la demeure du brun. Sur place, la petite troupe était réunit. Ils réussirent non sans peine à convaincre Tucker qu'ils pouvaient rester. Les quatres camarades d'enfances en restèrent sur le cul lorsqu'ils virent les autres participants du BE dans leurs costumes officiels.

- Bordel de merde, lâcha Cartman stupéfait.

Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une combinaison en fourrure synthétique représentant des rongeurs. Kenny blêmit en appercevant le sien. Cartman partit dans un fou rire. Stan se retenait de laisser entrevoir son hilarité et Kyle était partagé entre deux sentiments.

- On va commencer par vous faire une petite démo, annonça Tweek.

- McCormick reste avec tes potes tu vas observer et tu te joindras à eux après, l'informa Token.

A la fin de la représentation, Cartman, Kenny et Stan se roulait par terre et Kyle les observait attérés.

- Kenny te marre pas tu vas devoir enfiler ton truc et danser aussi, fit le roux.

Un éclair machiavélique traversa le visage de l'obèse. Il se plaça derrière le blond et l'immobilisa.

- Allez-y les mecs ! Hurla-t-il. J'le tiens déshabillez le !

Il y eut un instant de flottement jusqu'à ce que le blond commença à se débattre comme un diable. Mais il fut vite maîtrisé car soyons franc, la carrure de Cartman n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. C'était comme voir une crevette se tortiller entre les doigts d'un pêcheur. Les autres s'empressèrent de saisir le costume et de le lui enfiler. Une fois fini, Tucker, sa bande et ses amis s'écroulaient de rire. Juste devant eux s'alignaient une brochette de blonds habillés en rongeurs touffus qui rougissaient de honte. Kenny rabattait au maximum les oreilles de lapin dont il était affublé. Pip représentait un écureuil, Bradley portait assez fièrement sa fausse fourrure de furret et enfin Butters semblait correspondre à une souris. Kyle, Eric et Stan passèrent la soirée à complimenter la magnifique tenue de Kenny ne pouvant réprimer leurs hilarités. Tard dans la soirée, Tweek leur annonça que les rongeurs resteraient chez Craig jusqu'au BE. Stan et Cartman perdirent immédiatement le sourire. L'un parce qu'il voyait du mauvais oeil que leur blond passe de plus en plus de temps avec Tucker et l'autre pour des raisons plus...professionnel ?

- On est au même titre que vous les organisateurs, pourquoi vous gardez la marchandise pour vous ? On réclame la moitié !

- Cartman tu t'entends parler gros lard ! Réagit Kyle derechef. C'est pas du bétail !

- Ca m'fait mal au cul de l'avouer mais Cartman à raison, intervint le brun sautant sur l'occasion.

- STAN ! S'exclama le roux choqué que son ami prenne le parti de leur sociopathe d'ami.

Le brun prit son frère de coeur à part.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Stan ? Demanda le roux fâché.

- Vieux, Kenny s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous et en plus pour aller vers ce mec chiant, plat et sans personnalité qui préfère regarder la pluie plutôt qu'aller au devant de l'aventure. J'pas envie qu'il aille voir ailleur. Alors mieux vaut le garder de notre côté.

- Putain Stan ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tes paroles sont à double sens ? Tiqua Kyle. Pas étonnant que tout le monde se méprend sur votre relation !

- Mais ça a rien à voir !

- Fin bref, reprit-il, j'ai compris...

_Que tu nies en bloc ce que tu ressens pour Kenny, _continua-t-il dans sa tête. _Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce qu'à dit Butters était assez perspicace quand j'y pense. Finalement, ses fantasmes ne sont peut-être pas si merdique que ça...D'ailleurs celui-là a beau être con et d'une naiveté incroyable, il arrive tout d'même à avoir des sursauts de clairvoyance. Mais j'aurais dû le remarqué plus tôt. Les regards en biais de Stan, le fait qu'il s'énerve l'autre soir quand il se lâchait un peu plus sans nous. Sa grognasse plus blonde et plus chiante que sa couleur de cheveux (4). Reste à savoir si Kenny ressent la même chose..._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lapin qui semblait s'énerver contre Clyde qui lui expliquait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore retirer les costumes. Cartman sembla encore avoir une idée.

- Les mecs restez comme ça, ordonna-t-il aux quatre rongeurs improvisés. Les gars, s'adressa-t-il aux autres, on va tous chez Token.

- Ca va pas espèce de gros lard, objecta le noir.

- J'ai fait un choix de vie différent bordel ! S'offusqua l'obèse.

- Et- et puis pourquoi faire ? Enchaîna Tweek nerveux.

- Faire une scéance photo ! Annonça-t-il fièrement. Chez l'black on aura tout le matos qu'il nous faut puisqu'il est riche.

- Ma baraque est pas à ta disposition, répliqua Token.

- Ah chouette ! S'enthousiasma la grande souris.

- Génial ! Se réjouit à son tour l'écureuil. Je pourrais les montrer à Damien.

- Une scéance photo pour le retour de Praline-Menthe-Cerise ? Lâcha Bradley trahissant par inadvertance ses intentions. C'est magnifique !

- Cinq dollars la photo Cartman, négocia le rongeur aux longues oreilles.

- Bordel Kinny ! C'pas toi qui dois m'demander de l'argent ! C'est pour la boutique souvenir ! Comment tu crois qu'on gère un business sale pauvre !

- Ta gueule gros porc ! Se défendit-il.

- T'es pas crédible _mon p'tit lapin. _S'amusa le dit gros porc.

- C'est bon les gars on y va ! Trancha Stan ne supportant pas plus le manège de Cartman.

- Hors de questions ! S'opposa le noir.

Des regards appuyés finirent par le convaincre. Ils sortirent alors en pleine nuit, la bande de rongeurs avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Une fois sur place ils installèrent le matériel pour transformer l'immense salon en studio. Tout le monde put mettre la main à la pâte et ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui prendrait les photos.

- C'MOI qui ai eut l'idée ! C'moi qui prend les putains de photos ! Argumenta Eric.

- J'AI eut l'idée de les transformer en rongeurs ! Affirma Craig.

- C'MA maison ! Continuait Token.

- On a dit cinquante-cinquante ! Insista Kyle. On prend nos blonds vous avez les votres !

- Ouais Kyle à raison, soutint Stan. On fait les photos de Butters et Kenny puis vous, ceux de Pip et Bradley.

- Les- les mecs ? Interrompit Tweek. On ferait mieux de faire ça demain.

- Y'en a qui se sont endormis pendant que vous vous crêpiez le chignon comme des nanas, expliqua Clyde en pointant leurs camarades assoupis.

Ils constatèrent effectivement que Bradley et Pip étaient en train de dormir, installé sur la fourrure blanche de Butters. Kenny se tenait à côté, tranquillement assit à tripoter la queue touffue du furet (5). Cartman, plus vif que l'éclair, se saisit de l'appareil dernier cri des Black et appuya sur le bouton.

- Pour les bonus, justifia-t-il.

Ils décidèrent donc de reporter la scéance au lendemain. Laissant le grand blondinet avec ceux qui étaient déjà plongés dans les bras de Morphé, ils montèrent à l'étage pour aménager un minimum les chambres. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de se coucher, Bradley tiqua.

- Mais...On doit dormir avec ça nous ?

Pour toute réponse, Kenny commença à enlever son déguisement. Il faisait bien trop chaud à l'intérieur pour dormir avec. Suivant son exemple, le furet se déshabilla et prit sa place.

Dans la nuit, Craig qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, se leva discrètement pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il traversa les couloirs et s'aperçut que quelqu'un semblait enfourcher (?) le canapé du salon. Il découvrit Butters qui semblait dans un etat léthargique. Haussant les épaules, il chercha quelque chose a grailler. Alors qu'il cherchait des couverts, il entendit des bruits de pas.

- C'est toi Craig ? Il reconnut facilement la voix incertaine de Tweek.

- ...

- Tant mieux. Je suis venu chercher une tasse de café, j'arrive pas à dormir.

- La caféine c'est mauvais pour le sommeil.

- Je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude, déclara-t-il peunaud. J'ai décidé de les modifier un peu. Tu veux bien m'y aider ?

A cause de la pénombre, le blond ne vit pas le sourire calculateur de son homologue.

- Tu aimerais changer ta manière de vivre ? Demanda-t-il trop innocemment.

- Euh...oui ?

- Et si on commençait dès maintenant ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Par quoi ?

- Par ça, fit-il en se penchant sur lui en lui effleurant les lèvres. (6)

Tweek ferma doucement les yeux et apprécia le moment.

_Enfin il m'a embrassé ! _Pensa Tweek. _Depuis le temps que j'essaye de retenir son attention et que je lui tend des perches qui troueraiemt l'oeil d'un aveugle..._

Ils restèrent un petit instant dans cette position puis se jetèrent avidement l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser sauvagement. Craig réusit aisément à prendre le contrôle du baiser et le fit reculer contre la table. Ses mains se posèrent directement sur les hanches du blond qui gémissait contre sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit ceux du jeune homme en face de lui exécuter un mouvement explicite. Soudain la lumière s'alluma et ils restèrent paralysés sur place.

- Je vois que j'tombe au mauvais moment, intervint Kenny un sourire en coin. Vous occupez pas de moi, j'prend juste un verre de lait et j'remonte me coucher.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigo il les entendit quitter la pièce en entendant un vague "va te faire mettre McCormick". Il supposa qu'ils allaient se chercher un autre endroit plus tranquille pour avoir la possibilité de faire...beaucoup de bruit. Le blond sourit lubriquement à cette idée puis vida son verre. Il remonta jusqu'à la chambre et s'assoupit bien vite. A ce moment là, Kyle se redressa de son lit improvisé. Le roux sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche. Pip et Bradley s'étaient eux aussi réveillés. Token ronflait. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine.

Au milieu de la nuit, Clyde se leva pour aller vider sa vessie. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes en traversant le couloir, il entendit des chuchotements venant d'une chambre adjacente. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte pour observer.

- Cr-Craig...soupira Tweek.

- Shhh, détend toi.

Clyde distingua dans la pénombre deux silhouettes à moitié dévêtus, l'une assise sur l'autre qui l'enlaçait possessivement. Il reconnut son ami brun qui embrassait tendrement la nuque du blond. Il se figea sur place lorsque leur regard se croisèrent.

_Ca va j'ai pigé, j'me casse,_ ronchonna-t-il intérieurement.

Il referma la porte et continua son périple. Après s'être soulagé, il écouta l'appel de son estomac et alla dans la cuisine. Arrivé sur place, il y trouva Pip assit devant une tasse de chocolat chaud tandis que Bradley fouillait dans le placard. Kyle était adossé au lavabo, buvant l'eau du robinet.

- Vous dormez pas les gars ?

- Comme t'es perspicace Clyde, releva le roux.

- J'vous déconseille d'aller pisser. Sinon vous allez déranger Craig et Tweek.

- Sérieux ? Dans les toilettes ? Demanda Bradley surprit.

- Mais non, dans une chambre à côté, précisa-t-il.

- Token est-il au courant ? Questionna Pip.

- Bah on était tous au courant qu'ils n'osaient pas se mettre la main dessus donc j'pense plutôt qu'il sera content d'apprendre qu'ils sont enfin ensemble.

- Je vois, aquiesça Kyle.

- Et Stan ? Reprit Clyde.

- A l'étage en train de dormir.

- J'vais remonter aussi, répondit-il en prenant des biscuits.

Dans l'escalier, il croisa Butters qui semblait en pleine contemplation d'un mur en face de lui. Curieux, Clyde se rapprocha. Il s'apperçut qu'il somnabulait.

- Tu feras gaffes y'a des marches au bout du couloir, l'informa simplement le jeune homme.

Il croqua dans son buiscuit et continua sa route. Il entra dans la chambre où il assista à une scène plutôt...étrange. Cartman se tenait à côté de Stan qui était endormit et sussurait des phrases...suspicieuses.

- Staaaan, minauda-t-il. Tu veux bien me nourrir avec ta caroootte ~~ ? Chantonna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Kenny qui dormait sur le côté à sa droite.

- Tu vas voir mon p'tit lapin j'vais bien prendre soin de toi ~ !

L'obèse s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'autre. Il lui fit signe de s'aller se coucher sans poser de question. Ce qu'il fit en se disant simplement que ce gros lard faisait décidément beaucoup de choses très gay. Cartman continua à débiter ses phrases aux oreilles de ses amis qui s'agitaient dans leurs sommeils.

- Kenny...

- Stan...

- Oui je suis là, répondit presque tendrement Eric. (7)

Une peau laiteuse et douce. Un corps qui se tend tout contre lui. Un souffle chaud contre son épaule et son nom murmuré comme une litanie. L'orgasme et l'état d'euphorie qui s'en suit. Lizzy. Il sentait une chaleur réconfortante près de lui. Encore mal réveillé, il tatonna à l'aveuglette. Il reconnut la texture lisse de la peau de sa petite amie. Sans plus hésiter, il glissa ses bras autour de la forme couché à côté y pressant son propre corps encore excité, carressant le ventre étonnement plat et légèrement musclé.

- Stan je suis pas ta meuf, fit une voix rieuse.

Douche froide. Kenny ! Il se dégagea rapidement en s'emmêlant dans les couvertures. Le brun s'excusa brièvement en jetant un regard autour de lui.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

- En bas, ils débattent sur ce qu'on doit faire.

- On va pas en cours ?

- Apparemment non... Tu sais que Tucker est officiellement avec Tweek ?

Il lui lança un regard de surprise, se reprenant aussitôt.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils se cherchaient non ?

- Ouais, ils ont fait ça hier soir pendant qu'on dormait les cochons, ricana le blond.

- On va les rejoindre ? Suggéra-t-il en se retournant.

- Attends Stan, le stoppa Kenny.

- Oui ?

- C'quoi ton problème avec moi ? Demanda-t-il franchement.

- Hein ?

- T'arrêtes pas d'faire semblant de pas me voir ou des trucs comme ça. Pas qu'on soit vraiment proche comme tu l'es avec Kyle mais depuis que tu sors avec l'autre pauvre conne...

- La traite pas de conne et de vous deux c'toi le plus pauvre ! S'irrita-t-il regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

Kenny en resta interdit. Son regard d'habitude si clair et joyeux se durcit.

- J'pensais pas entendre ça de ta part Marsh. Laisse tomber, j'aurais juste dû faire comme d'habitude et fermer ma gueule.

- Kenny...

La porte claqua.

_Merde. Ca commence mal cette journée._

Il se saisit de son portable et textota Lizzy en lui expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé.

" Le karma " avait-elle répondut.

_Ridicule._

Il repensa à la scène de tantôt. Il avait honteusement confondu le blond avec sa blonde. Enfin avec Lizzy. Hier, il s'était même permit d'imaginer celle-ci dans une combinaison sexy de lapin pendant que Kenny remuait au son de la musique. Puis soudain, sur son rêve éveillé s'était transposé l'image de son ami. Dansant de façon plus sensuel avec lui...contre lui. A ce moment là, il s'était mit à rire. C'était stupide. Puis il observa attentivement le présent lapin. Au lieu du gros rongeur au ventre bedonnant couvert de fourrure, il l'avait imaginé en short et imberbe. Un petit pompom en guise de queue juste au dessus d'un cul rebondit. Au bout de ses membres des énormes pattes duveuteuses et des oreilles dressés sur sa tête. Comme dans les mangas bizarres et surtout très gay de Bebe qui stéréotypaient énormément, de son point de vu, les relations entre mecs. Il s'autorisa à pousser encore plus loin son fantasme étrange en s'introduisant lui même dedans. Représentant ce Kenny, féminisé, faible et diablement sexy, dans une position compromettante dont il en serait le seul responsable. Il s'inspira des images qu'il avait vu chez l'amie de son ex. Il aurait la croupe relevé, sur les genoux, un air ésoufflé sur le visage et... Il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité lorsque Kyle lui donna un coup dans le dos dans son hilarité. Stan le suivit. Effectivement, ils étaient plus ridicules qu'orgasmiques dans leurs tenus actuels.

Il descendit en soupirant. Cartman l'accueillit en grandes pompes.

- Blanche neige est réveillé ? Cria-t-il dans ses oreilles.

- Salut à toi aussi Cartman.

- T'as si mal baisé Kinny pour qu'il descende furax comme ça ? Demanda le gros lard moqueur.

- .Ha. Très fin gros lard. Intervint le roux.

- Tellement mal qu'il s'est réfugié auprès de ton rival mec, annonça Cartman sans se démonter.

- C'est qui mon rival ? Questionna le brun.

- Tucker.

Stan fronça les sourcils. Encore lui.

- Ah je pensais qu'il était avec Butters, énonça Bradley qui écoutait la conversation.

- Je suis pas sa nounou les gars, répondit-il lasse.

Kenny se trouvait effectivement avec le grand blond qui lui posait sans cesse des questions sur sa prétendu relation romantique avec le brun. Celui-ci notait les réponses sur un petit carnet. Vexé par sa réflexion, Kenny élaborait sa petite vengance.

_Prend ça dans ta gueule Stan !_

- Il m'a toujours protégé. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui, romança-t-il.

- Comment tu as eu son blouson ? Questionna-t-il ravit.

- Juste après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air où il m'avait déchirer le haut.

_Comme s'il était assez fort pour déchirer mon haut...C'est moi où il rougit ?_

- Et quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça pour la première fois ?

- Hum...j'm'en rapelle plus. Ca s'est fait petit à petit...

- Tu te souviens de la position de votre première fois ? Osa demander le gentil double du professeur Chaos.

Décidément ce type ne cessait de le surprendre. Avait-il déjà coucher avec quelqu'un ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à ce type.

- McCormick. La voix grave de Tucker résonna légèrement dans la pièce.

- Toi aussi t'es venu pour me demander dans quel position j'ai fais ma première fois avec Stan ? Lança-t-il blasé.

Craig se contenta de leur jeter leurs costumes.

- Ramenez vot' graisse, on va commencer.

Après s'être plaind pour la forme ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Le matériel d'hier était resté comme tel. On leur annonça qu'ils avaient décider de commencer par la séance photographie.

* * *

(1) Non il n'est pas jaloux et possessif. Il garde simplement ses amis près de lui :D Hein ? Hein ? :)

(2) Vexé le petit ;D

(3) J'arrive pas à voir Kyle homosexuel :x

(4) Ca n'a absolument aucun sens mais Kyle déteste Lizzy. Donc le moindre défaut est prétexte à critiquer.

(5) AHAHA. Les sous entendus graveleux écrit à 2h31 du matin. J'aime.

(6) OUIII je sais c'est très très cliché mais j'suis fatigué il fait chaud et j'cuit sur place mon cerveau n'arrive pas a sortir quelque chose de mieux. D'ailleurs j'galère sur ce chapitre y'a plein de stéréotype juste pour faire un petit peu de lemon...on est perverse ou on l'est pas.

(7) Cartman est un manipulateur. Il essaye par tous les moyens. Même les rêves ne l'arrête pas.

Bon j'avoue j'ai vraiment vraiment galéré pour ce chap que je trouve merdique. En fait au fur et a mesure que j'écris je me dit que je l'ai deja écris et en fait non.


	7. Photos, guide et oublie

IMPORTANT : DES PETITES MODIFICATIONS SUR LES DATES DE PUBLICATION. LOOK PROFIL.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ? Quelques spoils. Dans ce chapitre : Une montagne de stéréotypes et de niaiseries/conneries à différent degrés. Vraiment j'peux pas vous expliquer d'où ça sort - ok de mon cerveau frigorifier j'avoue - mais il y a plus de BL enfin c'est très léger pour l'instant. J'peux faire des chapitres bonus après pour approfondir les autres relations ;p ! Ou alors je les intègre dans les prochains chapitres ? A vous de me dire !

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

Enjoy

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Cartman semblait plus impliqué que les autres. Il fut décidé que Butters inaugurerait la séance. Ce dernier était déjà dans son costume et attendait patiemment.

- Butters prend une pose bordel ! Cria le gros lard.

Il se mit maladroitement en place. Sa position figée et crispée fit soupirer le photographe.

- 'Tain on dirait que t'as un balais coincé dans le fion, critiqua Clyde. Regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme prit un air mystérieur et ravageur, celui qu'il sortait lorsqu'il voulait séduire puis il exécuta divers mouvement qui firent jouer ses muscles.

- Clyde, c'pas toi qui doit jouer les mannequins c'l'autre tâche ! Rappela Cartman.

- C'est marrant ça me rapelle quand on faisait des photos pour le monsieur des scouts, vous vous souvenez ? S'enthousiasma le grand blond dans sa tenue de souris.

- Bordel on va pas y arriver, se lamenta l'obèse. BUTTERS ! Ferme-là et fait ce que j'te dis ! Regarde, fais comme moi.

Le groupe put alors assister à une scène assez cocasse. Cartman s'évertuait à faire des mouvements et des poses lascives faisant bouger sa graisse. Butters l'immitait. Son attitude gêné et ses gestes malhabiles le rendait encore plus ridicule. Kenny ne cachait pas son hilarité et ils fut bientôt suivit par les autres. Alors qu'ils riaient tous de bon coeur, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Stan. Ce matin il avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas ménager ses efforts pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple "pauvre". Il n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'au bout quelques soient les moyens utilisés, il réussirait à ce que le brun le voit autrement.

_J'dois aussi me venger de celui qui m'a tué._

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il rejoingnit Butters. Il avait, avant de descendre, enfilé son pantalon usuel et remit son masque. Le grand blond observa Kenny s'approcher sensuellement de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier commença à lui carresser la fourrure au niveau du ventre d'une main affirmée, en lui jetant un regard joueur et un sourire lubrique. Il glissa une jambe entre les siennes en se collant un peu à lui malgré la bedaine de Butters. Ce dernier déglutit tandis que les jeunes hommes autours ne savaient pas s'ils devaient trouver la scène insolite ou érotique, surtout avec le costume du grand naïf. Cartman n'attendit pas plus et commença à mitrailler le couple sous l'oeil colérique d'un certain brun.

- Ouaiiiis ! Kinny r'garde moi, super ! Grr ! Fais l'amour à la caméra mon pote ! Butters décoinces-toi bordel !

- Arrêtez tout, décida soudainement Craig qui surprit tout le monde. J'reviens.

Les deux modèles improvisés se stoppèrent immédiatement tout aussi étonnés. Tucker se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut. Chacun se jetèrent des regards puis continuèrent ce qu'ils faisaient sans s'en soucier davantage. Après quelques bonnes minutes, Craig revint avec un gros carton sous le bras. Il le vida sous les yeux curieux de ses camarades. Kyle, curieux, piocha au hasard et en sortit des vêtements plutôt...courts et visiblement très serrés.

- Mes restes de vêtements gays, expliqua-t-il. On va les habiller autrement qu'avec ces costumes ridicules. Amenez toutes vos fringues de tapettes qui trainent dans vos placards, souria-t-il de manière démente. On va leur en mettre plein la vue.

Se lançant un regard amusés, ils se séparèrent tandis que le petit troupeau de blond en restèrent sans voix, les bras ballants. Ils le sentaient très mal. Avant de partir, ils avaient aidés à les enfermés dans une grande cage que la mère de Token utilisait parfois (1).

- Laisse-nous sortir Tucker ! On n'est pas des putains de rongeurs qui doivent te distraire !

- Vous aurez pourtant la même fonction, avoua Token qui était resté avec le brun pour les surveillés. L'gros à dit qu'il y avait peu d'inscris pour la deuxième partie du show mais ce n'est pas grave. L'entrée est gratuite et on a engagé les filles qui travaillaient dans l'restau où la copine de Butters était. Elles distribueront les snacks et boissons qui seront payants. Cartman a fait un beau travail faut l'avouer. Il va assurer la vente de souvenirs. Clyde et moi on sera à la billetterie. Il a fabriqué des tiquets pour ceux qui veulent approcher les attractions, vous en l'occurence. Alors faites des efforts.

Tucker ouvrit la cage et en tira le premier qui lui tomba sous la main : Pip. Il la referma aussitôt. Le blond à l'allure sage les regardait tétanisé. Il essaya de s'enfuir en vain.

- Inutile de résister, annonça le black en le baillonant de ses mains et le bloquant avec ses bras musclés.

- Laisses toi faire Pip, dit Craig en lui enfilant un short à bretelle. Pense à Damien je suis sûr que tu vas lui plaire ainsi.

Cet argument fit son effet. Il consentit à se vêtir de ce qu'on lui tendait. Plus tard, les autres revinrent avec d'énormes sacs. Kyle se tourna vers les prisonniers.

- Si vous êtes d'accord pour enfiler c'qu'on vous donne sans râler, y'aura pas de blessés.

- Mais t'as rien ramené Kyle ? Demanda Stan.

- J'ai rien de gay dans mes affaires, répondit-il fier.

- Toutes tes fringues font gay Kahl, affirma Cartman comme une révélation blessante.

- Va t'faire foutre Cartman.

- C'pas moi qui vait me faire foutre ça va être nos p'tits blondinets quand on va les habiller avec nos fringues et les exposés sur scènes.

- D'ailleurs Cartman, remarqua le juif, tes fringues sont trop grande pour eux.

- ...

- T'sers à rien gros lard, conclut-il.

- Je vous emmerde les gars, si on avait pas ça à finir je rentrerais à ma maison et vous l'auriez bien profond !

- Ok c'est d'accord, acquiesça Kenny.

Les jeunes hommes derrière lui hochèrent la tête. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans des tenues qui oscillaient entre mignonnes, gay et provocantes. Les accessoires avaient tous été fournis par Tucker.

- Comment ça se fait que t'ai des trucs comme ça chez toi Tucker ? Questionna Stan.

- ...

- C'pour jouer avec Tweek avoue ! S'amusa Cartman en le pointant du doigt.

Le concerné se crispa.

- Bon v'nez on va prendre les photos, dit-il en l'ignorant complètement.

Il baisa le front de son blondinet et lui passa un bras possessif autour des épaules pour le ramener à lui. Stan observait tranquillement ses gestes. Son esprit transposa sur cette image le couple qu'il pourrait former avec Kenny. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Il doutait. Les situations qu'il imaginait depuis un certain temps le faisait-il envie ou était-ce simplement un désir passager ? Jetant un coup d'oeil au blond qui avait le don de lui pourrir la tête, pensait-il, il capta bien malgré lui le regard appréciateur de Clyde sur SON Kenny.

_On touche pas à mes potes. C'est MON Kenny, c'est MON Kyle et c'est MO- non Cartman c'qu'un gros con. (2)_

Cartman et Tucker les félicitait fièrement, comme s'il parlait de la prochaine marchandise qui allait faire un carton.

Kenny qui s'était aperçut du regard courroucé de Stan sur Clyde et sachant qu'il serait très rapidement jaloux s'il accordait plus d'attention à un autre, il n'hésita pas. Se rapprochant du châtin, il sourit sous son masque. Il avança sa main à la hauteur du tissu lorsqu'il fut arrêté net par une poigne forte. Il se retourna pour voir un mélange de sentiments se peindre dans les yeux de Stan. Intense.

- Ne fait pas ça, menaça-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il allait répliquer lorsque Clyde reprit.

- Moi ça me dérange pas, assura-t-il en saisissant le menton de Kenny et plongeant son regard coquin dans celui du blond.

_Il louche un peu, _se dit celui-ci.

Click.

Ils se figèrent.

- Pour les bonus, justifia une nouvelle fois Cartman. Butters vient là j'vais t'faire devenir super cool...

Soupirant pour la énième fois, la scéance continua dans un athmosphère légèrement tendue. Toute la pression se relâcha lorsqu'à midi, ils se retrouvèrent devant la télévision avec des plateaux repas. Le groupe de blondinet put enlever les costumes et retourner dans leurs habits habituels, du moins pendant la pause. Ils ressemblaient à présent à des jeunes hommes ayant des activités normales.

- Ah ! J't'es défoncé Cartman ! Rugit le roux.

- Bordel Kahl ! On fait équipe sur c'jeux j'te rappel ! T'as de la chance qu'il me reste encore des vies !

- Branleurs.

- La ferme Tucker, menaça le quaterback. Si tu te concentres pas, je vais te laminer.

- C'est nous qui vous mettons la paté pour l'instant ! Nargua le black qui regardait l'écran avec les yeux brillants d'orgueuil. Clyde ! Là ! Là !

- J'ai vu ! J'ai vu !

Pendant ce temps Kenny, Pip, Butter, Tweek et Bradley s'en allèrent discrètement. De toute façon, le reste du groupe était bien trop occupé à se balancer des insultes pour savoir qui serait le meilleur. Une fois dehors, comme un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la même direction. S'étant concertés lorsqu'ils se changeaient, ils s'étaient apperçus de l'ignoble injustice que leurs tortionnaires avaient commise. Il ne s'agissait non pas de l'occlusion de Tweek de ce stupide BE mais bien le fait qu'ils avaient oubliés un confrère de blondeur capillaire (3) : Gregory de Yardale. Celui-ci s'étant bien gardé de se manifester lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle de l'expérience. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient donnés comme mission de kidnapper cet abruti d'intellectuel pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Pas question de se ridiculiser tout seul. C'était surtout l'avis de Kenny, qui supportait assez mal l'idée de se déguiser en lapin sexy et de devoir remuer les fesses devant une foule. Quoique dans d'autres circonstances ça ne l'aurait vraiment pas dérangé. C'était plus dans la forme que l'idée le gênait, pas dans le fond. Il avait fait bien pire avant ça. Il jubilait aussi à l'idée que lui, le fier et pédant Gregory De Yardale, allait s'exposer devant des milliers (4) de personnes, perdant toute crédibilité. Cette pensée lui tira un ricannement étouffé par le masque.

_En y repensant il faudrait que je demande sérieusement à Ike oà il a planquer mon écharpe...Et que cette conasse de Lizzy me rende ma parka et que je me venge de mon agresseur. Je ferais tout ça se soir,_ pensa-t-il fièrement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de Christophe (5). Pip sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'ils cherchaient.

- Bonsoir l'ami, commença l'anglais. Tu vas bien j'espère ? Demanda-t-il par politesse. Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

- Ca m'interesse pas, déclara-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Aw, c'est dommage ! Continua-t-il. Nous comptions sur toi pour trouver où habitait Gregory de Yardale, déplora-t-il avec son accent.

La porte se rouvrit aussitôt. Le brun se mit en route en lançant à la petite troupe de le suivre. Dès qu'il s'agissait de cet énergumène, Christophe n'hésitait jamais. Il avait des comptes à régler avec lui. Derrière lui Butters et Bradley félicitaient Pip pour l'avoir convaincu si facilement.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit grand chose, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, Christophe interrogea Tweek, qui tremblait sous la pression, sur les raisons de leur visite.

- AAAH ! J-Je-je-je...hn-Tu es au c-courant pou-pou-pour le BE ? Réussit-il à demander.

- Le BE ? Ah oui, ça à fait le tour de South Park et des alentours.

_Vraiment ? _S'étonna le jeune homme au masque. _Cartman à autant travaillé que ça sur le marketing pour que ça sorte de ce bled ?_ Songea-t-il.

- C'EST TROP DE PRESSION ! S'écria soudainement le blondinet tremblant comme une feuille en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il fit sursauter le brun qui le regarda d'un air bovin. Ce dernier se tourna vers les autres pour essayer d'obtenir des explications sur le comportement visiblement perturbé de leur compagnon.

- Il est toujours comme ça, reprit Butters.

- ...

- Et on va chercher Gregory pour qu'il participe au BE, annonça fièrement Bradley.

- Puis on a aussi des supers costumes, enchaîna le plus grand. Même s'ils sont très serrés et que c'est pas pratique pour aller pisser. L'autre fois, mon pénis s'est coincé dans mon short parce qu'il se réveillait. Je lui ai dit de se calmer mais il m'écoutait pas alors j'étais obligé de le punir en-

- J'crois qu'on a compris ! Intervint Christophe horrifié à l'entente du récit de ce blond décidément lui aussi très bizarre.

Kenny s'étouffait de rire, Tweek ouvrit des yeux ronds tout aussi traumatisé que le fumeur de cigarette qui les accompagnait. Bradley se contentait de sourire à Pip qui lui rendit son expression.

_Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher et de me barrer l'plus vite possible,_ pensa le brun inquiet. _Tant pis pour Greg. _

Une fois arrivé à destination, il les abandonna à quelques mètres de la maison. Il n'échappa cependant pas au regard insistant d'une silhouette hautaine tapis dans l'ombre d'un lourd rideau qui souriait sadiquement. En bas, ceux qui s'apprêtaient à sonner entendirent un bruit sourd et des aboiements. Des chiens racés se dirigeait vers eux et certains avaient décidés de rattrapé celui qui les avait amené sur les lieux. Ce fut aussitôt la panique. Tweek ne se retenait plus de crier et se réfugia dans un arbre. Pip essaya tant bien que mal de persuader les chiens que sa chaire n'était pas digérable, tout en piquant le sprint de sa vie. Butters trouva une poubelle assez grande où il s'enferma, ce qui ne semblait pas impressionner les canidés. Bradley, quand à lui, vit là une opportunité de révéler au grand jour l'incroyable retour de Praline-Menthe-Cerise... Sans le costume. C'est sous les yeux blasés de Kenny qu'il mena une espèce de danse mi-héroïque, mi ridicule - de son point de vue - contre les menaces aux dents pointus. A son grand damne il en sortit vainqueur, ce qui le fit rouler des yeux d'exaspération. Une fois hors de danger et après avoir rassurer les autres afin qu'ils sortent de leurs cachettes, Gregory apparut au seuil de la porte. Il commença par féliciter Bradley qui resta humble tout en se gonflant d'orgueuil intérieurement. Le blond les invita à entrer. Kenny resta légèrement en retrait. Il avait l'impression de revivre une scène qui ne lui plaisait pas. La fois où Praline-Menthe-Cerise l'avait devancé en s'accordant tout les regards. Contrairement à cette époque où ils n'étaient encore que des gosses, il ne ressentait pas simplement de la jalousie mais également de la tristesse en se disant qu'il ne réussirait sans doute jamais, même avec toute sa bonne volonté, à démontrer ce qu'il cherchait à être en réalité...

* * *

(1) Utilise pour...je laisse votre imagination travailler. hahahahahahahaha ! Non sérieusement pourquoi avoir une grande cage chez soi ? ... Pourquoi pas d'abord :p

(2) Qui a dit déni ? ah non aveugle ? Ca marche aussi.

(3) Pour évité l'overdose de blond...

(4) Autant voir grand ! …. ou pas.

(5) Qui n'est pas mort pour les besoins de la fic. 8D


	8. Imprevu, chemin et chips

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Warning : Il s'agit d'un slash relation entre homme. Si vous n'aimez pas que faites vous ici ?

Dans ce chapitre : Des chips, de la vulgarité, des rues, un téléphone...et d'autre chose.

Rating : M pour le langage vulgaire. Et les pitits lime ou lemon que je sème de-ci de-là.

Pairing : StanxKenny (dans ce sens).

Notes : Ne prend pas forcément en compte toutes les données de South Park. Des incohérences évidement si on compare au cartoon. Apparition de stéréotype parfois.

_Pensées_

_**«** **Enregistrement »**_

Enjoy

- Donc récapitulons, reprit Gregory un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Vous vous êtes fait lamentablement piégé, ou plutôt forcés par vos amis pour que vous participiez à ce projet.

Les regards vides de l'assemblée blonde devant lui laissait supposer que oui, ils s'étaient fait baiser et qu'ils avaient été plus ou moins consentant. Gregory les avait accueillit dans son immense salon où leur était servis des petits gâteaux et un service à thé. Butter et Tweek remuaient dans les fauteuil mal-à-l'aise, tandis que Bradley abordait un sourire niais, encore fier de son intervention, en s'enfilant les gâteaux. Kenny était installé à peu près correctement, dévisageant leur interlocuteur. Seul Pip semblait dans son élément.

- Et vous venez me demander de vous accompagner dans cet aventure...

_On doit pas avoir les mêmes notions d'aventures,_ songea Kenny blasé.

- C'est un kidnapping, rectifia-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Ça n'en a pas la forme, tu te trompes de vocabulaire, souligna le gosse de riche. Un kidnapping est un processus consist-

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença une série d'explication longue et ennuyeuse. Encore une fois, il n'obtint que l'attention de l'Anglais qui l'écoutait poliment. Trop absorbé par ses paroles, il ne remarqua pas que Kenny se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie tranquillement, suivit de près par les trois autres.

De leur côté, les organisateurs du BE avaient commencés à se questionner sur l'absence des blonds.

- J'vais t'éclater la tronche s'pèce de zoophile péruvien de mes couilles !

- Arrête, tu vas m'exciter à m'insulter comme ça, répliqua-t-il calmement.

- Cartman, intervint Stan, admet-le : il te l'a juste mis bien profond.

- Ouais, il t'as battu gros lard ! Insista Kyle.

- Bande d'enculés ! Il nous a tous battu, on faisait équipe j'vous rappelle !

- Ouais mais c'est tellement jouissif quand tu perds gros tas, répondit le rouquin.

Ou presque. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués leur absence jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe les rejoigne tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de leur présence, ils se remirent au travail sans remarquer l'absence de Pip.

- J'vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire, déclara Kenny brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu baves encore Kinny ? S'étonna Cartman, à la fois étonné et énervé.

- Tu peux pas nous laisser maintenant, reprit Clyde. On a pas finit.

Il baragouina dans son écharpe et comme d'habitude, seul ses amis le comprirent.

- T'es lourd avec ta mort Kinny, s'exaspéra le gros lard.

Celui-ci roula des yeux et s'emmitoufla dans ses habits puis tourna les talons sans dire un mot. Il sortit de la demeure tout en traînant des pieds. Il avait déjà prévu sa soirée et se trémousser dans un costume n'était pas dans son programme. Enfin, pas dans ces costumes-là et pas pour les même objectifs...

Stan ne put s'empêcher de regarder longuement son ami sortir et de le rattraper alors qu'il tournait déjà au coin de la rue.

- Stan ! Qu'est-ce que – !

- Laisse tomber Cartman, soupira Kyle qui se demandait par quel processus inexpliqué Stan était tombé amoureux de leur pote commun.

_Comment tu peux tomber en pincer pour ton pote mec ? _Pensa le juif._ C'est comme si j'disais que Cartman est mince, beau et riche. _

Il jeta un coup d'œil au concerné et sentit un frisson d'horreur lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Co-comment on va faire p-pour répété maintenant AAH – !

- On fera sans, trancha Craig.

_- _Laisse tomber rien du tout Khal ! Reprit le gros. C'est des putains d'enculés qui se rendent même pas compte à quel point je souffre de leurs absences ! Au moment où on a le plus besoin d'eux, bordel de couille ! Cria-t-il.

Ils marchaient en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. Le brun avait enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et mâtait tantôt les cailloux tantôt le blond qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ou du moins essayait car en réalité, Kenny se sentait légèrement mal-à-l'aise face au comportement étrange de son pote ces derniers temps.

_Il est flippant quand il fait pas ce qu'il fait d'habitude...Genre courir après sa nénette ou traîner avec Kyle. 'Fin il le fait mais sans le faire...Normal. (…) Putain Stan t'me fait penser n'importe quoi là. _(1)

Il s'arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda pour la deuxième fois.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Questionna-t-il la voix étouffé par les habits.

- Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna le brun.

- T'me mâtais, répondit-il simplement.

- Comme j'mâte où je vais, enchaîna-t-il sans se démonter.

- C'est une proposition ? Taquina Kenny dont l'humeur s'était calmé après cette réponse plutôt satisfaisante.

- Kewah ? Lâcha-t-il en grimaçant.

- Tu me mâtais comme un chemin. (2)

- Bordel Kenny je comprend rien à c'que tu racontes pour une fois, déclara Stan avec de grands yeux à la fois surpris, choqué et curieux.

Après cet échange, ils reprirent la route, chacun se questionnant sur l'attitude étrange de l'autre.

_Il est flippant ! _Fut leur pensée commune.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Eric commençait à s'arracher ses implants capillaires, Pip ramena un invité surprise.

- Qu'est c'qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda Clyde en dévisageant le nouveau.

- Votre ami m'a gentiment invité, répondit simplement Gregory.

Après quelques concertations, il fut décidé qu'il remplacerait celui qui s'était enfuit et ils continuèrent leurs activités.

Au même moment, le fuyard en question reprit la conversation, cachant son sourire en coin.

- Je t'excite ?

- T'as une bite mec, objecta le brun en guise d'explication logique.

- C'toi la bite Stan.

- T'es vulgaire, trancha le brun en souriant.

- C'toi l'phallus ? Se reprit-il amusé.

- Tu penses qu'avec ça, enchaîna-t-il sur le même ton.

Kenny éclata de rire. Stan le rejoint et il devait avouer qu'il aimait voir et entendre son ami rire. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Sans s'en apercevoir ils avaient continué à marcher. Il y eut un silence tranquille.

- Sinon tu dois faire quoi d'important pour t'en aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

- Me préparer pour toi, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Putain Kenny, ça sonne _vraiment _trop gay...

- Hehehe~~ ! De toute façon, même si c'était le cas je serais jamais en dessous, répliqua-t-il joyeusement. Toi par contre, je t'y vois bien.

Son homologue le regarda horrifié, ce qui déclencha à nouveau un fou rire à Kenny.

- J'suis pas un soumis et j'suis plus grand que toi, essaya-t-il d'argumenter maladroitement.

Il sentait les emmerdes à plein nez. Ou peut-être était est-ce l'odeur du blond devant lui qui lui permettait de le reconnaître parmi une foule. Enfin...Parler de foule à South Park était comme parler de cheminée en plein été.

- Stan. C'est c'lui qui en a le plus dans le froc qui se retrouve au dessus...

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Et de ce côté là je te bâts à plat de couture...

- J –

- Les mecs !

Les deux compères se retournèrent pour voir avec surprise le reste de la bande les rejoindre. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient décidé de partir car ils ne se sentaient plus vraiment concernés et que les autres semblaient gérer la situation. Le roux ajouta qu'un autre gus avait été invité par Pip. Ils continuèrent la conversation, le sujet dérivant bien vite sur autre chose. Alors que le petit groupe s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, trop absorbé à engloutir les chips qu'il avait emprunté chez Token et écoutant d'une oreille les échanges, Eric se fit bousculer par un homme. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire lâcher LA chips. La dernière qu'il se réservait pour la fin. Dans chaque paquet, se trouvait une chips plus grande que les autres, plus croustillante et plus salé. La scène lui semblait se passer au ralentit. La chute fut terrible. Et une chaussure usée lui fit rendre son dernier craquement. C'était fini. Elle n'était plus. Les yeux de gros lard brillèrent de fureur tandis que les trois autres atteignaient le trottoir, ne lui prêtant pas attention.

- Helena ! Vous l'avez tué ! Cria-t-il à ce monstre sans cœur et sans estomac qui avait l'air plus pâlichon et faiblard que lui.

- Je..., commença l'homme un peu surpris et hébété. Je suis désolé ?

- Assassin ! Rendez-la moi ! Hurla-t-il en le secouant.

- M-m-mais-mais-mais je sais pas de qui vous parlez, se lamenta-t-il.

- MA PUTAIN DE CHIPS DE MES COU- (3)

- Cartman ! Qu'est-ce tu fous bouges tes grosses fesses ! L'interrompit Stan alors que son ami roux lui suggérait de le laisser se faire écraser par les voitures qui klaxonnaient.

Kenny lui, feuilletait un magasine porno qu'il avait trouvé juste avant de partir de chez Token (4). Lorsqu'il releva la tête par simple curiosité, un étrange sentiment l'envahit quand il vit la scène. _Peur_... L'homme lui tournait le dos. _Déjà vu... Familier..._ Il le vit essayant en vain de calmer ce grand et gros con qui lui servait de meilleur ami, ce qui lui permit ainsi de le voir un instant de profil...L'homme lui jeta un regard rapide. Il se figea. La scène n'avait duré que quelque seconde avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux mais Kenny le savait. Il était à présent persuadé que c'était lui. Ce regard-là. Celui qu'il avait vu avant de mourir.

_Mais il me semblait plus musclé et plus agressif que ça._ Songea-t-il en le détaillant._ C'était pas la même tronche non plus. Non. Il n'a définitivement pas sa carrure...Et ce regard..._

- ...j'en suis sûr ! Certifia Butters.

- Menteur, accusa Bradley.

- Je mens pas !

- Alors explique moi pourquoi il dégueule jamais quand il est là ? Ajouta Clyde. Et Stan n'avait pas l'air très proche de lui.

- D'ailleurs il a aussi une petite amie très bizarre, compléta l'anglais. Ce qui prouve qu'il est hétéro et non homo.

- M-Mais il se s-s-sont beaucoup d-d-disputé ces derniers temps, ju-justement à propos de McCormick, fit remarquer Tweek.

- Mais je sais qu'il sont ensemble et je peux vous le prouver !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça ! dit Token.

Le grand blond fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit un petit magnétophone et appuya sur play.

**«_Il m'a toujours protégé. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. »_**

C'était la voix de Kenny.

_**« Comment tu as eu son blouson ? »**_

Ils reconnurent Butters.

_**« Juste après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air où il m'avait déchirer le haut... »**_

Des yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, des sourcils dubitatif se levèrent et des sourires en coins se formèrent.

_**« Et quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça pour la première fois ? »**_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le grand pseudo-naïf.

_**« Hum...j'm'en rapelle plus. Ca s'est fait petit à petit...**_

_**- Tu te souviens de la position de votre première fois ? »**_

Certaines mâchoire se décrochèrent sous le choc.

_**« McCormick. »**_

Tweek se tourna vers son désormais petit-ami, un mélange de curiosité et d'anxiété dans les yeux.

_**« Toi aussi t'es venu pour me demander dans quelle position j'ai fais ma première fois avec Stan ? »**_

Quelques ricanements s'échappèrent.

_**« Ramenez vot' graisse, on va commencer. »**_

Tweek se rapprocha de son brun, soulagé. Celui-ci lui lui souffla dans le cou avant de lui déposer un bisou étonnement tendre. Puis soudain, saisit le magnétophone des mains du naïf et reprenant son sourire sardonique il tapota rapidement sur son téléphone pour transférer l'enregistrement, fit un dernier clic et reprit.

- On va bien s'marrer...

Cartman éclata d'un rire triomphant en plongeant la main dans son paquet. La police avait été appelé et il avait obtenu gain de cause, ce qui confortait Kyle dans l'idée qu'il y avait ici-bas beaucoup d'injustice et de corruption, et s'était vu offrir le paquet de chips de son choix. Soudain une sonnerie de téléphone retentit jusqu'à ce que Stan décroche en s'éloignant légèrement du groupe.

- Dix dollars que sa meuf appelle pour rompre, amorça son meilleur ami.

- Dix qu'elle va lui annoncer une emmerde à propos de Kenny, enchaîna l'obèse.

- Vingt dollars que ça soit les deux, proposa le blond de sa voix étouffée.

- T'es trop pauvre pour avoir vingt dollars Kenny, souligna Cartman.

Pour seul réponse ils obtinrent un :

- Mais bébé il a sûrement –...Calme toi... Pourquoi tu dis que ça march – ?...Mais non !...Oui mais...Nan c'pas ce que j'voulais dire...Quoi ! Nan attend raccroch – ! … pas, finit-il dépité.

- Alors vieux ? T'es enfin libre de cette grognasse ? Demanda Kyle fier de lui.

- Non, elle m'a gueuler dessus à propos de Kenny.

- Par ici la monnaie les mecs ! Cria l'gros lard triomphant.

- Mais elle m'a dit qu'on réglerait ça pendant le BE. D'après c'que j'ai compris soit elle me quitte si j'lui prouve pas un truc et tout ça c'est ta faute Kenny ! Accusa-t-il en le regardant méchamment.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de protester que Stan lui fit écouter l'enregistrement.

_Butters...Mais en même temps ça m'arrange pour mon plan. _

_- _J'avais à peine recollé les morceaux avec Lizzy que tu fous la merde encore une fois ! Continua-t-il, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con de raconter ça à Butters ! Et lui est encore plus con de te croire et de le dire à tout l'monde !

- Calmes-toi vieux...Essaya de tempérer le juif.

- Nan ! Pourquoi il s'en va raconter des mythos à n'importe qui aussi ! Hurla-t-il férocement.

- Parce qu'il a été blessé par votre amour caché Stan, déclara Cartman d'un ton faussement compatissant.

- Mais Y'A PAS d'amour caché ! C'est que des mythos ! Explosa-t-il.

_On va s'amuser ! _Pensa fièrement le blond.

- C'est bon Stan, intervint Kenny. C'est plus la peine de se cacher, finit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- …

- …

- …

- Kewah ? Répondit intelligemment le concerné avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

La lassitude le gagnait petit à petit, mais l'énervement la remplaça bien vite. Il sortit son portable et fouilla dans son répertoire, mit le haut parleur puis attendit en regardant ses amis avec un air de défi.

« Allo ? Bébé ?

- Allo ?

- Ouais c'est Stan.

- Stan ! Justement je –

-Ouais j'm'en fout, le coupa-t-il. Viens tout de suite on va prouver à mes potes qu'on est bien l'un avec l'autre.

- C'est ça, tu veux pas non plus qu'on baise devant eux connard ! S'emporta-t-elle comme à son habitude, détruisant l'assurance que Stan semblait détenir deux secondes avant.

L'expression de Cartman lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Les deux autres étaient tout simplement en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

- On sait qui porte la culotte dans vot'couple ! Se bidonna le rouquin accompagné du blondinet.

- La ferme, répondit-il irrité.

- Me parle pas comme ça ! hurla-t-elle avec force.

- Mais pas toi abrutie ! S'énerva Stan.

- Enculé !

Elle raccrocha.

- Bordel, gémit-il.

- T'en fais pas Stan, déclara Cartman sérieusement. Kinny est là pour te consoler mec.

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, il poussa le blond qui atterrit dans ses bras. Ce dernier en profita pour lui coller un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres avec un doux sourire, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Y comprit le gros lard.

- …

- Oh putain, lâcha l'obèse choqué.

- …

- Ça me troue le cul , continua-t-il subtilement.

- ...

- Mec ! Tu l'as embrassé – ? Dit Cartman stupéfait.

- Kenny...murmura Kyle dans le même état pendant que Stan ne semblait toujours pas réagir.

- Quoi ? Vous étiez les premier à en rire...

- Mais on pensait que tu déconnais ! Se réveilla le gros brun.

- Déconne pas Cartman, intervint le roux. T'es le premier à avoir lancé cette idée à la con !

- Mais t'as d'la merde dans les oreilles ou quoi, s'emporta-t-il. J'viens d'vous dire que j'pensais qu'il déconnait ! J'ai jamais prit cette histoire de BE au sérieux, sauf pour l'pognon qu'on peut s'faire. Si j'suis allé aussi loin c'parce que j'savais que c'était des mythos, nan mais pour qui vous me prenez ?

- Pour un gros porc avec de forte tendance gay, sociopathe, qui hésite pas à manipuler tout l'monde pour de l'argent ? Proposa le juif ironiquement.

- Me prend pas par les sentiments Khal...

* * *

(1) NAAAHAHAHAH ! Le genre de pensées qui fait dire qu'on sait qu'il y a un truc qui cloche mais qu'on sait pas ce que c'est !

(2) Un chemin gros héhé ôô. Un chemin. BWAHAHA !

(3) Je peux vous dire que ca fend le cœur quand on nous pique le dernier morceau qui nous appartient. Ou l'art d'écrire sur des chips.

(4) Parce que le blond est magicien et qu'il a le pouvoir de faire apparaître son magasine.

Desole de couper si brutalement mais en ce moment ca va pas fort et du coup meme si j'ai les idées en tete je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de le faire. Je pense mettre un petit temps avant de reprendre cette fic et je sais que ca va en decevoir certain mais je vais poster par a-coup quand j'aurai fini les chapitres je sais egalement que ca n'est pas cool de ma part de faire ca mais vu comment j'ai respecter ce que je disais au niveau des delais c mieux comme ca.


End file.
